


Minha Versão de Você

by euphoriair



Category: A Pink (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), CLC (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, IU (Musician), Monsta X (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Fluffy Ending, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Other, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriair/pseuds/euphoriair
Summary: Há três anos a família de Jeon Jungkook se mudou da Califórnia para Yongsan-gu, fazendo com que sua bissexualidade voltasse para o armário. Agora, com apenas mais um semestre até o fim das aulas no colegial e seu tão sonhado futuro em uma universidade longe da família, ele só deseja que o tempo passe mais depressa.Quando Lisa, sua melhor amiga, se inscreve na aula de escrita e o desafia a participar, Jeongguk não consegue recusar o convite, afinal de contas, quatro meses é tempo mais do que suficiente para escrever um livro, certo? Ele está mais certo do que imagina, pois leva apenas um segundo para que note Park Jimin, o prodígio mórmon que, nas aulas de escrita do ano anterior, escreveu e publicou o próprio livro, e agora orienta a turma. Se quatro meses é muito tempo, um mês pode não ser. E é exatamente esse tempo que leva para Jeongguk se apaixonar por Jimin.





	1. Capítulo Um.

_ O fim de nossas últimas férias de inverno parece ser quase  _ o início de uma volta olímpica. Estamos no penúltimo semestre da nossa jornada no ensino médio, e falta um último — simbólico, francamente — semestre a vencer. Quero dar início às celebrações como um cara comum: com um momento de privacidade e algumas horas sem pensar em nada, navegando por aquela toca do coelho chamada YouTube. Infelizmente, porém, nada disso vai acontecer. Porque, do outro lado da cama, Lisa me lança um olhar fulminante, esperando a minha explicação.

Minha grade não está pronta, e as aulas começam em dois dias, e as vagas nas melhores disciplinas se esgotam rapidamente, e,  _ Jeongguk, você é sempre assim _ .   
  
Não que Lisa esteja errada. Eu sou mesmo assim. Mas não posso fazer nada se ela é a formiga e eu a cigarra nessa relação. Sempre foi assim.   
  
— Está tudo bem.   
  
— Está tudo bem. — Ela repete, jogando a caneta que segura. — Por que não estampa logo uma camiseta com essa frase?   
  
Lisa é minha rocha, meu porto seguro, a melhor dos melhores. Mas, quando o assunto é a escola, ela se transforma em um verdadeiro purgante.   
  
Viro-me de barriga para cima, olho para o teto do quarto. No começo do ensino médio — logo depois que me mudei para cá e Lisa me colocou debaixo de sua asa —, em seu aniversário, dei-lhe um pôster do Backstreet Boys. Até hoje esse pôster continua firmemente pregado na parede. Eles estão uma graça, mas acho que, no penúltimo ano, a doçura que a imagem e inocência carregava foi pouco a pouco manchada pela estranheza inerente. Então, acima da frase motivacional “Mergulhe, gatinha!”, colei quatro  _ post-its _ com o que acredito que o criador do pôster queria dizer:  NÃO SEJA TÃO MULHERZINHA!   
  
Lisa deve estar de acordo com a minha edição, afinal, deixou os  _ post-its _ exatamente onde eu os coloquei.   
  
Viro a cabeça para olhar em sua direção.   
  
— Por que está preocupada com isso? A grade de disciplinas é minha, afinal de contas.   
  
— Não estou preocupada — garante, mastigando alguns biscoitos. — Mas você sabe que as vagas nas disciplinas legais estão se esgotando super-rápido. Não quero que termine na aula de Química de Hoye, porque ele passa o dobro de lição de casa, o que vai atrapalhar minha vida social.   
  
Em parte, é verdade. Fazer Química com Hoye de fato atrapalharia a vida social de Lisa — sou eu que tenho carro e que a levo aos lugares na maioria das vezes. Mas o que ela realmente detesta é o fato de eu deixar as coisas para o último minuto e, mesmo assim, conseguir o que quero. Nós dois somos bons alunos, cada um do seu jeito. Ambos temos notas altas e arrasamos nas provas. Porém, quando o assunto é a lição de casa, Lisa mais parece um cachorro com um osso, ao passo que eu sou como um gato, deitado, em uma janela ensolarada. Se a lição está por perto e parece interessante, eu a faço com prazer.   
  
— Bem, sua vida social é nossa prioridade. — Solto o peso do corpo de um lado a outro, recolhendo as migalhas de biscoito presas em meu antebraço.   
  
Elas deixaram uma marca ali, entalhes vermelhos minúsculos na pele, como pedrinhas deixariam. Lisa bem que poderia se levantar e colocar em prática, neste quarto, sua obsessão por limpeza.   
  
— Lisa, meu Deus! Você é uma porca. Olhe só como deixou esta cama.   
  
Ela responde enfiando mais um punhado de Ritz na boca, deixando mais um caminho de migalhas no edredom da Mulher-Maravilha. Seus cabelos ruivos estão presos em um coque bagunçado sobre a cabeça e ela usa o pijama do Scooby-Doo que ganhou aos 14 anos de idade. Ainda serve... praticamente.   
  
— Se você trouxer Taehyung aqui, ele vai ficar horrorizado — provoco.   
  
Taehyung é outro de nossos amigos e um dos poucos garotos do colégio que não é mórmon. Acho que, tecnicamente, Taehyung é mórmon — bem, pelo menos, seus pais são. São o que chamam por aí de “mórmon  _ light _ ”. Consomem álcool e cafeína, mas ainda mantêm uma relação considerável com a igreja.  _ O melhor dos dois mundos _ , ele diz, embora seja fácil perceber que os alunos da Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias que estudam em Centennial Christian School discordam. Quando falamos de círculos sociais, um “mórmon  _ light _ ” mais se parece com um  _ não _ mórmon. Como eu.   
  
Algumas migalhas de biscoito voam quando Lisa tosse fingindo repulsa ao ouvir minhas palavras.   
  
— Não quero que Taehyung passe nem perto da minha cama.   
  
E ainda assim, cá estou eu, deitado na cama dela. O simples fato de eu poder entrar em seu quarto é uma prova do quanto sua mãe confia em mim. Bem, pode ser que a senhora Green sinta que nada vai acontecer aqui entre mim e Lisa.   
  
Já tentamos uma vez, durante as férias de inverno do nosso segundo ano. Eu vivia em Yongsan-gu há apenas cinco meses, mas rolou uma química imediata entre nós — impulsionada por muitas disciplinas em comum e por um conforto mútuo produzido por nosso status de não mórmons em um colégio tomado pelos mórmons. Infelizmente, a química se dissolveu para mim quando as coisas se tornaram físicas e, por um milagre, nos esquivamos daquela situação constrangedora do pós-amasso. Não vou arriscar outra vez.   
  
Ela parece se tornar hiperconsciente de nossa proximidade no mesmo momento em que eu percebo, então se ajeita na cama e puxa o pijama para cobrir todo o torso. Eu me sento e apoio as costas na cabeceira: uma posição mais segura.   
  
— Qual foi a primeira que você escolheu — Lisa olha para sua planilha.   
  
— Polo. Literatura Moderna.   
  
— Eu também. — Roubo um biscoito e, como um humano civilizado, consigo comer sem derrubar uma migalha sequer. Deslizando o olhar e o dedo indicador pelo meu papel, sinto que esse último semestre parece promissor. — Francamente, meu cronograma não está nada ruim. Só preciso acrescentar alguma coisa aqui ou ali.   
  
— Talvez pudesse fazer  _ o Seminário _ — Lisa bate as mãos toda alegre.   
  
Seus olhos são como faróis apontando sua emoção para dentro de uma sala empoeirada: ela quer fazer essa disciplina desde o primeiro ano.   
  
O  _ Seminário _ ... Estou falando sério; quando a escola cita a disciplina em seus boletins de notícias ou anúncios, eles chegam a usar letras maiúsculas — tão pretensioso que chega a ser surreal.  ESCREVA UM LIVRO EM UM SEMESTRE , o catálogo alegremente promete, como se isso só pudesse acontecer a quem faz essa disciplina. Como se uma pessoa comum não fosse capaz de reunir palavras suficientes em  _ quatro meses _ . Quatro meses é toda uma vida.   
  
Os candidatos ao Seminário precisam ter concluído, pelo menos, uma disciplina de Língua Inglesa avançada e ter tido uma média mínima no semestre anterior. Muito embora nosso grupo tenha setenta alunos no total, o professor só aceita matricular quatorze.   
  
Dois anos atrás, o New York Times escreveu um artigo e definiu a disciplina como “um curso ambiciosamente brilhante, dirigido de forma séria e diligente por Kim Fujita, membro da equipe de  _ bestsellers _ do NYT”. (Conheço essa citação palavra por palavra, porque ela foi impressa, ampliada cerca de cinco mil vezes e dependurada em uma moldura na entrada da escola. Minha maior crítica é o uso excessivo de advérbios, o que faz Lisa me achar petulante). No ano passado, um aluno do último ano chamado Park Jimin cursou  _ o Seminário _ e uma importante editora adquiriu os direitos de seu manuscrito. Eu nem sei quem é esse tal Jimin, mas já ouvi essa história pelo menos cem vezes. É o filho de um  _ bispo! _ Escreveu um livro de fantasia! Aparentemente, era incrível. O senhor Fujita enviou o manuscrito a um agente, que vendeu a obra para um pessoal de Nova York. O que se seguiu foi uma espécie de esforço de guerra civilizado e  _ boom! _ , o cara estava pronto para começar a estudar na Universidade Bae Yongsan, a BYU, mas vai ter que deixar o curso por um tempo para poder fazer um  _ book tour _ e se tornar o próximo Tolkien. Ou o L. Ron Hubbard **¹** . Embora eu ache que alguns mórmons possam não gostar dessa comparação. Eles não gostam de ser misturados com cultos como a Cientologia. Por outro lado, os seguidores da Cientologia também não gostam nada de serem misturados com os mórmons.   
  
Enfim, depois disso,  _ o Seminário _ é a única coisa (além da equipe de beisebol da BYU e do mar de mórmons) que as pessoas citam quando falam de Yongsan-gu.   
  
— Você foi aceita? — pergunto sem estar surpreso.   
  
Esse curso significa tudo para Lisa e, além de atender todos os  _ verdadeiros _ pré-requisitos, ela vem devorando romances sem parar na esperança de ter uma chance de escrever seu próprio livro.   
  
Lisa confirma com a cabeça. Seu sorriso se transforma e passa de um oceano a um oceano cintilante.   
  
— Legal!   
  
— Você também seria aceito se fosse conversar com o professor Fujita. — Ela garante. — Tem notas boas e escreve bem. E mais: ele adora os seus pais.   
  
— Nem. Estou na esperança de receber cartas de aceite de faculdades em qualquer lugar que não seja aqui — minha mãe me  _ implorou _ para não só me candidatar em outros estados. E o “sim” de qualquer uma dessas escolas depende das minhas notas neste último semestre. Não importa o quão fácil eu imagine que uma disciplina possa ser, não é hora de correr riscos.   
  
Lisa cutuca sua unha.   


— Porque, aí, você teria que,  _ digamos _ , acabar alguma coisa?   
  
— Eu acabei com a sua mãe mais cedo. Acho que você sabe do que estou falando.   
  
Ela belisca com força minha perna e eu deixo escapar um grito espantosamente feminino.   
  
— Jeongguk. — Ela me chama, sentando-se. — Estou falando sério. Seria bom para você. Devia fazer essa disciplina comigo.   
  
— Você fala como se eu quisesse fazer esse curso.   
  
Lançando um olhar fulminante na minha direção, ela fecha uma carranca.   
  
— É  _ o Seminário _ , seu idiota. Todo mundo quer fazer esse curso.   
  
Entendeu o que eu disse? Ela coloca esse curso em um pedestal e age de um jeito tão  _ nerd _ que me faz querer protegê-la do futuro. Lisa é aquela que vai cair no mundo e enfrentar suas batalhas como uma Hermione Nerd. Ofereço o meu melhor sorriso.   
  
— Sim, claro.   
  
— Está preocupado em ter que criar algo original? — indaga. — Eu posso ajudar.   
  
— Qual é? Eu me mudei para cá quando tinha quinze anos, e podemos concordar que nessa idade é o pior momento na vida de qualquer pessoa que se muda de Palo Alto, na Califórnia, para  _ Yongsan-gu _ ,  _ Seul _ , com aparelho nos dentes e sem nenhum amigo. Eu tenho histórias para contar.   
  
_ Sem contar que sou um indivíduo queer e meio-judeu em uma cidade heteronormativa e mórmon _ .   
  
Não digo essa última parte em voz alta, nem mesmo para Lisa. Não foi nenhum grande acontecimento em Palo Alto quando, aos treze anos, percebi que gostava de beijar meninos tanto quanto de beijar meninas. Aqui, porém, isso seria um problema enorme. Lisa é a melhor das melhores, verdade seja dita, mas não quero correr o risco de contar a ela e descobrir que ela não passa de uma progressista em teoria, que não aceita um garoto  _ queer _ em seu quarto.   
  
— Nós todos usávamos aparelho, e você tinha a mim. — Ela solta o corpo outra vez na cama. — Além disso, todo mundo odeia ter quinze anos, Jeongguk. É um período em que ereções brotam na piscina, acne e raiva afetam os protocolos sociais... Posso garantir que dez em cada quinze alunos desse curso vão escrever sobre os perigos do ensino médio, porque falta a eles uma fonte mais abrangente de referências de ficção.   
  
Uma rápida olhadela nos arquivos do meu passado faz uma sensação de defesa brotar em meu estômago, como se talvez ela estivesse certa. Talvez, eu não seja capaz de criar algo interessante e profundo, e uma obra de ficção tem de vir das profundezas do meu ser. Meus pais me apoiam — talvez me apoiem até demais —, minha família é um pouco louca, mas maravilhosa. Também tenho uma irmã que não é terrível, embora seja dramática e emo demais, tenho meu próprio carro... Não vivi muitas turbulências.   
  
Então aceno uma negação enquanto belisco sua coxa.   
  
— O que torna você tão profunda?   
  
É uma brincadeira, obviamente. Lisa tem muito sobre o que escrever. Seu pai morreu no Afeganistão quando ela tinha apenas nove anos. Depois, sua mãe, tomada por raiva e mágoa, cortou os laços com a Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias, o que, nesta cidade, é uma deserção com um peso enorme. Mais de noventa por cento das pessoas desta cidade são mórmons. Ser qualquer outra coisa automaticamente o deixa às margens do mundo social. Para piorar, o salário da senhora Green mal dá para a subsistência dela e da filha.   
  
Lisa olha com apatia para mim.   
  
— Eu entendo porque você não quer fazer o curso, Guk. Requer muito trabalho e você é preguiçoso.

(...)

Ela me fez morder a isca e acrescentar aquele curso idiota ao meu programa, e agora, enquanto vamos de carro à escola, juntos, na segunda-feira depois das férias de inverno, Lisa está toda incomodada porque contei que me matriculei no tal  _ Seminário _ .   
  
Posso sentir seu olhar perfurante na lateral do meu rosto enquanto faço a curva para entrar na Baekbeom-ro, 90-gil.   
  
— Fujita simplesmente assinou a sua matrícula? — indaga. — Simples assim?   
  
— Lisa, você é louca se estiver irritada com o fato de eu ter me matriculado. Sabe disso, não sabe?   
  
— E... e aí? — Ela indaga, ignorando minha pergunta retórica e virando-se para olhar para a frente. — Você vai  _ fazer _ o curso?   
  
— Claro, por que não faria? — Entro no estacionamento dos alunos e busco uma vaga próxima à porta, mas é claro que chegamos tarde e não há nenhum lugar conveniente para deixar o carro por aqui.   
  
Encosto em uma área atrás do prédio.   
  
— Jeongguk, você se deu conta do que está em jogo nesse curso?   
  
— Como eu poderia estudar neste colégio e não saber o que é  _ o Seminário? _   
  
Lisa lança um olhar paciente, mas agressivo para mim, porque acabo de usar meu tom de gozação e ela detesta quando faço isso.   
  
— Você vai ter de escrever um livro. Um livro  _ inteiro _ .   
  
Quando paro de zoar, o cenário é ligeiramente previsível: a porta do meu carro é empurrada de um jeito mais grosseiro do que o normal e o ar frio entra.   
  
— Lisa, o que foi? Eu pensei que tivesse me chamado para fazer essa disciplina com você.   
  
— Sim, mas você não deveria ter se matriculado se não  _ quer _ fazê-la.   
  
Ofereço meu melhor sorriso, aquele do qual ela mais gosta. Sei que não devia fazer isso,  _ mas _ ,  _ ah _ , a gente usa as armas que tem à disposição.   
  
— Então, você não devia ter me chamado de preguiçoso.   
  
Ela deixa escapar um gemido selvagem, do qual acho que gosto.   
  
— Você é tão sortudo e nem se dá conta disso!   
  
Ignoro-a enquanto pego minha mochila no porta-malas. Lisa me deixa bastante confuso.   
  
— Entendeu o que eu queria dizer antes? Que para você é muito fácil? — Ela corre atrás de mim. — Eu tive de me candidatar, passar pela entrevista com ele, tipo, suar muito a camisa. Você entrou no gabinete do professor e ele assinou a sua matrícula.   
  
— Não foi exatamente assim. Eu fui ao gabinete, conversei um pouco com ele, falei sobre minha família e, só depois disso, ele assinou a minha matrícula.   
  
Minhas palavras são recebidas com silêncio e, quando me viro, percebo que ela está andando na direção oposta, a caminho de uma entrada lateral.   
  
— A gente se vê na hora do almoço, coração! — grito. Lisa levanta o dedo do meio.   
  
O calor dentro do prédio é paradisíaco, mas há muito barulho e o chão está encharcado com a terra e a neve derretida que escorre dos sapatos. Vou derrapando pelo corredor até meu armário, que fica entre o de Lee Jieun e o de Kim Namjoon, duas das pessoas mais bonitas — e mais gentis — de Centennial Christian.   
  
Em termos sociais, aqui as coisas são mistas. Mesmo dois anos e meio depois, ainda me sinto um aluno recém-chegado, possivelmente porque a maioria dos alunos aqui estudam juntos desde o jardim da infância e frequentam os mesmos lugares — quero dizer, são da mesma congregação e provavelmente se encontram em um milhão de atividades da igreja fora do colégio. Eu, essencialmente, tenho Lisa, Taehyung e alguns outros amigos que são Santos dos Últimos Dias, mas legais, então eles não deixam a gente louco e seus pais não se preocupam com a possibilidade de podermos corromper seus filhos. Nos tempos de Palo Alto, quando eu era calouro, passei alguns meses mais ou menos saindo com um cara e tinha uns amigos que eu conhecia desde o jardim da infância e que não se escandalizavam quando me viam de mãos dadas com ele. Queria ter aproveitado mais aquela liberdade.   
  
Aqui, as meninas flertam comigo, claro, mas a maioria delas é mórmon e jamais, de jeito nenhum, poderiam ficar comigo. A maioria dos pais que seguem essa religião têm a expectativa de que seus filhos se casem em seu Templo e eu, que não sou membro da igreja, simplesmente não posso fazer isso. A não ser que eu me converta, o que, digamos...  _ nunca _ vai acontecer. Tomemos Jieun como exemplo. Sinto alguma coisa surgindo entre nós. Ela adora flertar e ter contato físico, mas Lisa insiste que essa relação não chegaria a lugar nenhum. O mesmo vale — em medida ainda maior — para as minhas chances com qualquer menino daqui, Santos dos Últimos Dias ou não. Não posso explorar nenhuma oportunidade aqui em Yongsan-gu. Tenho uma queda por Namjoon desde o décimo ano, mas ele está fora dos meus limites por três importantes motivos: (1) Homem, (2) Mórmon, (3) Yongsan-gu.   
  
Antes de se irritar comigo hoje de manhã, Lisa me entregou, sem dizer nada, uma cartela de adesivos brilhantes de dinossauros. Então, sem questionar, enfiei-os no bolso; Lisa é conhecia por me entregar coisas que serão úteis em algum momento da vida, então eu as guardo. 

(...)

Quando abro meu armário, percebo sua motivação: sou notoriamente ruim em lembrar meus cronogramas A e B — aqui, adotamos a prática de ter as mesmas aulas em dias alternados, com as grades de um a quatro em alguns dias e as grades de cinco a oito no outro. Toda vez tenho que grudar minha programação no armário e toda vez me vejo sem fita adesiva.   
  
— Você é brilhante. — Jieun elogia, aproximando-se por trás para ver melhor o que estou fazendo. — E,  _ ah-meu-deus _ , que gracinha! Dinossauros! Jeongguk, você têm oito anos?   
  
— Eu ganhei de Lisa.   
  
Ouço a reação de Jieun em seu silêncio, nas palavras  _ “ _ _ esses dois estão ou não estão juntos _ _ ” _ não verbalizadas. Todos se perguntam se Lisa e eu transamos casualmente.   


Como sempre, deixo-a sem resposta. Sua suspeita é positiva para mim.  
  
Involuntariamente, Lisa tem sido meu escudo.  
  
— Belas botas — digo a ela.  
  
Botas que alcançam uma altura sugestiva: pouco acima do joelho. Eu me pergunto de quem ela quer atrair a atenção: dos garotos da escola ou de seus pais em casa. Dou-lhe um adesivo de dinossauro e um beijo na bochecha enquanto passo por ela, antes de atravessar o corredor, levando meus livros comigo.  
  
Centennial Christian não é, de modo algum, uma escola religiosa, mas, às vezes, parece ser. E se tem uma coisa sobre os mórmons que você aprende rápido é que eles focam no positivo: sentimentos positivos, ações positivas, feliz, felicidade, alegre, alegria. Mesmo assim, a disciplina Literatura Moderna com a professora Polo começa com uma notícia inesperada e, sem dúvida, _infeliz_ : nossa primeira leitura será _A Redoma de Vidro_.  
  
Sinto um leve burburinho se espalhando pela sala enquanto os alunos se mexem em suas cadeiras para trocar olhares furtivos tão dramáticos que seus esforços para serem discretos acabam se provando inúteis. A professora Polo — cabelos selvagens, saia fluida, anéis nos dedões, você conhece o tipo — ignora a comoção. Aliás, acho que está gostando das reações. Ela se agita em seus saltos, esperando que voltemos a nos concentrar no programa de estudos para descobrir o que mais nos aguarda.  
  
 _A Bíblia Envenenada_ , de Barbara Kingsolver; _Noite_ , de Elie Wiesel; _A Insustentável Leveza do Ser_ , de Milan Kundera; _O Castelo de Vidro_ , de Jeannette Walls, e assim por diante, passando por _Sula_ , de Toni Morrison, até _as memórias falsas_ de James Goddamn Frey. Talvez, o mais chocante seja _Elmer Gantry_ , de Sinclair Lewis, um romance sobre o fanatismo religioso e um ministro assustador. Bastante apropriado. A professora Polo é atrevida e corajosa, e eu gosto muito de ver o chão dessa gente à minha volta tremer.  
  
Lisa está sentada de olhos arregalados ao meu lado, ainda sem falar comigo. Já leu quase todos os livros da lista e, se a conheço bem, sei o que está pensando: _Ainda dá tempo de pedir transferência e ir estudar Shakespeare com o professor Geiser?_  
  
Lisa se vira e me encara com olhos estreitos enquanto lê a minha mente.  
  
Resmunga outra vez, e não consigo segurar a risada que me escapa.  
  
Também já li quase todos esses livros. Lisa insistiu para que eu os lesse.  
  
Solto o corpo no encosto da carteira, entrelaço os dedos atrás da cabeça e lanço mais um sorriso para ela.  
  
Moleza. Tenho um semestre tranquilo à minha frente.  
  


**180928.**

  
**Ron Hubbard¹** foi o fundador da Igreja da Cientologia, religião que recebe influência do Hinduísmo e Budismo e acredita que as pessoas são seres imortais.


	2. Capítulo Dois.

_ Quando chega a quarta aula, Lisa está toda nervosa _ . Animada para o Seminário, mas ainda irritada por eu ter sido aceito do jeito como fui. Simplesmente sigo-a pelo corredor e tento não deixá-la me ver sorrindo, mesmo quando propositalmente me evita, já dentro da sala, aproximando-se de um grupo de carteiras, onde resta apenas uma vaga livre.

— Aqui, Lisa.

De pé na última fileira, guardo uma cadeira vazia para ela e outra para mim.   


Ela tem a opção de assistir à aula comigo ou parecer misteriosamente petulante, mas logo se aproxima, resmungando:

— Você é uma peste.

— Eu te amo, mas só um pouquinho.

Lisa ri.

— Não estrague a minha experiência neste curso.

Aí está. Eu poderia arruinar sua experiência sendo um enorme incômodo no meio de algo pelo que ela tanto se esforçou. Será que ela acha que eu poderia  _ querer _ fazer isso?

Do jeito que estou agindo, Lisa provavelmente pensa que sim.

— Não vou estragar.

Deslizo minha borracha pela mesa, aquela com uma ilustração antiga do He-Man impressa que ela me deu no Natal dois anos atrás. O que no passado fora um quadrado branco, agora não passa de uma bolinha acinzentada. O He-Man atual mal tem rosto e só lhe resta uma perna.   


O nariz sardento de Lisa se repuxa enquanto ela me lança uma carranca meio desatenta. Estou perdoado.

O professor Fujita entra com uma pilha de livros nos braços. Desliza-os graciosamente pela mesa posicionada no centro do semicírculo de carteiras e os ignora quando eles caem em uma pilha bagunçada. Uma cópia de  _ A Dança da Morte _ , de Stephen King, desaba duramente no chão, pousando virado para baixo e aberto. Ele ignora a cena; de canto de olho, posso ver Lisa ajeitando o corpo e sei que agora está extremamente preocupada com as páginas da enorme encadernação, que se tornam mais amassadas a cada segundo que ele passa ali.

— Bom dia! — O professor Fujita cantarola antes de olhar para o relógio na parede atrás da gente. — _Ops!_ Boa tarde! Meu nome é Kim Fujita, mas todos me chamam de Fujita.  
  
Sempre gostei muito do Fujita, mas o jeito como ele expõe seu próprio nome me faz gostar sete por cento menos.

Murmuramos nossos cumprimentos bem baixinho, não sei se porque nos sentimos intimidados ou porque estamos cansados depois do almoço. Ele sorri para nós, analisando nossos rostos, um a um. Olho para a organização da classe à nossa volta: Woozi, Seokjin, Momo, Jeongyeon, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Chaeyoung, Daehwi do Futebol, Jeonghan, Sana, Mina, Minho, Jisung. Todos são mórmons. Cabelos aparados, mangas curtas, boa postura. Na fileira mais atrás, Lisa e eu somos um par de árvores retorcidas pairando sobre um gramado exuberante.

Ao me ver, Fujita lança uma piscadela em minha direção. Ele considera minha mãe uma super-heroína. Ao meu lado, Lisa deixa escapar uma expiração comedida. Por causa da minha mãe (um gênio da computação) e meu pai (um cirurgião cardíaco muito reconhecido que, segundo os jornais, salvou o governador de Yongsan-gu), venho recebendo tratamento especial dos professores desde que nos mudamos para esta cidade. Fujita ter me aceitado no Seminário é, sem dúvida, um exemplo desses privilégios.

— Bem-vindos, pessoal. — Ele estende a mão e desliza mais um olhar pela sala. — Onde está ele?

Ao notar nosso silêncio confuso, Fujita analisa outra vez a sala e então nos observa em busca de respostas.

— Quem? — Seokjin, sentado à frente como de costume, enfim pergunta.

Fujita olha para o relógio de pulso como se quisesse confirmar que está no lugar certo.

— Eu esperava que tivéssemos uma surpresa legal, e acho que teremos, mas me parece que ele se atrasou um pouquinho.

Respondemos com um silêncio ansioso enquanto suas sobrancelhas lentamente se arqueiam.

— Teremos um assistente especial neste semestre — revela.

Posso imaginar que esteja esperando um rufar de tambores, mas, em vez disso, sua pausa dramática abre espaço para uma sensação desconcertante e anticlimática.

— Acho que vão ficar feliz em saber que Park Jimin vai ser o mentor de cada um de vocês!   


Um coro de ruídos animados se espalha, vindo dos outros quatorze corpos na sala — um herói mórmon vai vir aqui e dedicar seu tempo a  _ nós _ . Até Lisa chegou a levar a mão à boca. Para ela — Santo dos Últimos Dias ou não —, Jimin é uma celebridade local.

Com os dedos entrelaçados à frente do corpo, Fujita apoia todo o seu peso nos calcanhares.

— Jimin tem uma agenda muito cheia, obviamente. — Sinto minha mente gemer.  _ Jimmi _ ... — Mas ele e eu sentimos que essa experiência pode beneficiar todos vocês. Acredito que ele vai inspirá-los. Depois de fazer exatamente este curso, ele, que só tem dezenove anos, está construindo uma carreira literária de prestígio. — Baixando o corpo, Fujita acrescenta confidencialmente: — É claro que li o romance dele. É maravilhoso! Impressionante!

— Será que ele já ouviu falar de Christopher Paolini? — Sussurro para Lisa. Com seu olhar congelante, ela basicamente me manda calar a boca.

Fujita puxa uma pilha de papéis de uma pasta rasgada e começa a distribuí-los.

— Imagino que possamos deixar de lado a pergunta do porquê de vocês estarem  _ aqui _ . Estão aqui para escrever um livro, certo? — Quase todo mundo assente com entusiasmo. — E farão precisamente isso. Quatro meses não é muito tempo, verdade, mas vocês vão escrever. Vão dar um jeito. É por isso que  _ eu estou _ aqui. Vamos começar a trabalhar…

Ele anda pela sala enquanto continua falando:

— Sugeri uma lista de leituras e tenho uma variedade de fontes sobre como começar e quais tipos de processos de escrita existem por aí, mas, na verdade, a única maneira de escrever um livro é efetivamente escrevendo. Não importa como vocês fazem, cada um tem seu processo.

Olho para o programa de estudos e a programação da disciplina que ele colocou em minha carteira e sinto minha cabeça arder, sinto aquele formigar do pânico se arrastando por meu pescoço.

Eu tenho que ter uma ideia esta semana. Uma semana.

Quando sinto a atenção de Lisa focada em mim, viro-me e lhe ofereço um sorriso tranquilo. Porém, parece que meu gesto não saiu tão tranquilo quanto eu esperava. O sorriso dela falha, repuxando-se para um lado.

— Você dá conta — ela diz baixinho, lendo minha reação.

Peça-me para diferenciar funções trigonométricas e eu arraso. Entregue-me um kit de modelagem molecular e sou capaz de criar o composto orgânico mais lindo que você já viu na vida. Mas pedir para eu extrair algo das minhas emoções e dividir com o mundo? Caos mental. Não sinto exatamente prazer em trabalhar, mas junto com isso vem meu pavor de entregar um trabalho ruim, independentemente do que seja. Nunca antes tentei ser criativo, e só me dei conta disso agora, sentado aqui.

Para piorar as coisas, Fujita acrescenta:

— Mas a experiência me fez aprender que a maioria de vocês já tem uma ideia em mente. Ao longo da próxima semana, Jimin e eu os ajudaremos a aprimorar, a polir essa ideia. Depois, vocês mergulham de cabeça!   


Não consigo sequer achar graça no fato de ele ter repetido o  _ slogan _ motivacional no pôster do Backstreet Boys de Lisa porque, pela primeira vez em... bem, talvez pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, sinto-me sobrecarregado pelas dificuldades.

Lisa coloca a borracha do He-Man na minha mesa e a usa como desculpa para apertar minha mão.

As portas laterais se abrem e as cadeiras se esfregam levemente no assoalho enquanto os alunos se viram. Todos sabemos quem é, mas, mesmo assim, olhamos.

(...)

A única vez que vi Lisa bêbada foi no verão passado. Também foi a única vez que ela admitiu estar apaixonada por mim. Pensei que tivéssemos chegado a um acordo depois de nossa sessão de amassos dois anos atrás, mas parece que não. Em algum momento, depois de beber quatro limonadas com álcool, mas antes de me acordar com fortes sacudidas no chão de sua casa e me implorar com hálito embriagado para esquecer tudo o que disse, ela balbuciou por uma hora sobre os sentimentos secretos que vinha alimentando nos últimos anos. Lembro-me de três frases claras pronunciadas em meio à confusão gerada por minha própria embriaguez e somada à bagunça de suas incoerências alimentadas pelo álcool:

_ Seu rosto faz sentido para mim. _ _   
_ _ Às vezes, tenho a estranha sensação de que eu não seria suficiente para você.  _

_ Eu te amo, mas só um pouquinho. _

Sendo quem somos, a única maneira de vencer o profundo constrangimento que possivelmente surgiria em seguida foi fazer brincadeiras com o ocorrido ao longo de toda uma semana.   


_ Eu te amo, mas só um pouquinho _ se tornou nosso novo mote de melhores amigos. Lisa tentou explicar a lógica de o meu rosto fazer sentido para ela algumas vezes, mas não conseguiu — tinha alguma coisa a ver com a simetria dos traços e como eles a agradavam em um nível instintivo sobre o seu amor por anime. Mesmo assim, esse tornou-se um dos meus  _ non sequiturs _ preferidos quando a vejo se estressando com alguma coisa. Apenas digo: “Lisa, fique calma, seu rosto faz sentido para mim”. E ela não se aguenta. Toda vez, começa a rir.

A segunda frase,  _ às vezes, tenho a estranha sensação de que eu não seria suficiente para você _ , me afetou mais. Embora eu viesse tentando reunir a coragem necessária para me assumir para Lisa, depois que ela disse isso, mudei de ideia. Suas palavras fizeram brotar uma sensação destoante dentro de mim, o conflito interno sobre o que significa ser bissexual. É como o diabo em meu ombro, a percepção ignorante que recebo de todos os lados, tanto de dentro quanto de fora da comunidade  _ queer _ . As pessoas dizem que a bissexualidade está ligada à indecisão, que os bissexuais não conseguem se satisfazer com uma única pessoa, que é um rótulo para não se comprometer com ninguém. E aí surge o anjo no outro ombro — no qual os livros e panfletos a favor da diversidade me fazem acreditar — dizendo que não, que significa que estou aberto a me apaixonar por qualquer pessoa. Fico feliz em ter um compromisso com alguém, mas as partes íntimas não importam tanto quanto a pessoa como um todo.

Todavia, como nunca me apaixonei e nunca senti aquela ardência feroz por ninguém, não sei se a pessoa certa vai ser um menino ou uma menina. Quando Lisa falou sobre não ser suficiente para mim, deixei passar e fingi ter esquecido suas palavras. O problema é que eu, de fato, lembro. Aliás, vivo obcecado por elas enquanto finjo não esperar dolorosamente o momento quando alguém vai me derrubar, me fazer ter certeza de que o quero tanto quanto nunca quis nada em toda a vida.

Então, quando Park Jimin entra na sala de aula e me vê e eu o vejo, tenho a sensação de que estou caindo da cadeira.

Estou embriagado.

E sei o que Lisa quis dizer sobre os traços do rosto.

Eu já o vi antes, nos corredores do colégio, mas nunca dei muita atenção: é um dos garotos perfeitos,  _ uber _ mórmon. É filho de um  _ bispo _ e, pelo que me consta, incrivelmente devoto.

Mas aqui me vejo incapaz de desviar minha atenção. Jimin não é mais um garoto. Noto seu maxilar bem marcado e seus olhos amendoados, as bochechas avermelhadas e o pomo de Adão se movimentando ansiosamente enquanto ele engole em seco com o peso dos nossos olhares.

— Oi, pessoal — cumprimenta, acenando e andando apressadamente até o centro da sala para dar um aperto de mão em Fujita.

Os olhos de toda uma sala de aula miram nele como se fosse um alvo. Fujita abre um enorme sorriso para nós.

— O que foi que eu disse?

Os cabelos de Jimin são raspados generosamente nas laterais, o tom em um castanho-perolado, e cheios na parte superior. Seu sorriso é tão enorme, iluminado, e puro: ele é lindo pra _caramba_. Mas tem algo mais, alguma coisa em seu jeito de se movimentar que provoca a minha fascinação. Talvez seja o fato de seu olhar não repousar tempo demais em uma pessoa. Talvez seja o fato de eu sentir que ele está ligeiramente assustado com a gente.

Jimin observa a classe a partir da primeira fila e seus olhos brilham ao encontrarem os meus — por uma pequena fração de segundo, e depois de novo, como um prisma refletindo a luz. Porque ele me olha outra vez. Essa fração de segundo é o suficiente para Jimin perceber minha paixão imediata.  _ Puta merda _ , ele nota muito rápido! Esse tipo de coisa deve acontecer com esse cara o tempo todo — um olhar de adoração vindo do outro lado da sala —, mas, para mim, estar tão instantaneamente apaixonado é totalmente estranho. No peito, meus pulmões são animais selvagens arranhando a jaula.

— Nossa, cara! — Lisa murmura ao meu lado. — O sorriso dele me deixa boba.

As palavras dela são um leve eco de meus próprios pensamentos: o sorriso do Jimin me arruína. A sensação me deixa desconfortável, um golpe dramático me dizendo que preciso ter esse cara ou não vou conseguir ficar bem.   


Ao meu lado, ela suspira desapontada, alheia ao meu colapso interno.

— Uma pena que seja mórmon.


	3. Capítulo Três.

_ Segunda-feira à tarde: estamos sem lição de casa _ . Minha mãe chega mais cedo e entende essa soma de fatores como um sinal de que precisa levar seus filhos às compras. Minha irmã, Roa, fica feliz com a oportunidade de comprar mais roupas de funeral. Concordo em ir, embora sem nenhum entusiasmo, sobretudo, porque sei que, se ficasse sozinho com meus eletrônicos, passaria horas no laptop com múltiplas abas do navegador aberto em minhas tentativas de descobrir mais sobre Park Jimin.   


Felizmente, Lisa vai com a gente. O superpoder de minha mãe parece ser sua misteriosa capacidade de encontrar as roupas mais horríveis para seus filhos. Lisa, portanto, é uma grande ajuda. Mas, infelizmente, ter as três à minha volta significa que a investigação sobre Jimin precisa ser feita discretamente. Lisa pode lançar uma expressão esquisita se me pegar procurando fotos de homens bonitos no Google. Minha mãe e Roa sabem que eu gosto de meninos, mas minha mãe, em especial, não ficaria nada contente em saber que o objeto do meu interesse atual é o filho de um  _ bispo _ da cidade.

Religião organizada não é algo muito bem visto em nossa casa. Meu pai é judeu, mas não vai ao templo há anos. Minha mãe cresceu com os Santos dos Últimos Dias, alguns quilômetros ao norte daqui, em Seodaemun-gu, mas deixou a igreja aos dezenove anos, quando sua irmã mais nova, minha tia Heya, na época uma estudante, saiu do armário e seus pais e a igreja a abandonaram. É claro que eu não existia na época, mas ouvi algumas histórias e vejo a veia na testa de minha mãe saltar sempre que qualquer assunto sobre a mentalidade fechada da igreja surge. Minha mãe não queria romper com seus pais, mas, como qualquer ser humano normal e com um pingo de compaixão, não conseguiu justificar abandonar alguém que amava por causa de uma série de regras registradas em um livro.

Talvez agora você esteja se perguntando por que estamos morando aqui, no lugar com a maior concentração de Santos dos Últimos Dias do mundo. E justamente com a minha mãe.

Dois anos e meio atrás, uma  _ startup _ de  _ softwares _ bastante importante e enorme a seduziu a deixar seu emprego no Google, onde era a única engenheira de  _ software _ sênior com genótipo XX (e basicamente mais competente do que todos os outros engenheiros à sua volta). A NextTech ofereceu a posição de CEO, mas ela pediu para ser diretora técnica, uma posição que vinha com o orçamento quase ilimitado para o desenvolvimento de tecnologia. Agora, sua equipe desenvolve  _ softwares _ de representações holográficas 3D para a NASA.

Para qualquer outra família com dois salários de seis dígitos e mal conseguindo sobreviver em South Bay, a decisão teria sido muito simples. Um salto no salário em um lugar onde o custo de vida caberia em nosso menor armário de Palo Alto? Fechado. Todavia, por causa do passado da minha mãe, a decisão de mudar foi agonizante. Ainda lembro que ouvia meus pais discutindo esse assunto no meio da madrugada enquanto Roa e eu deveríamos estar dormindo. Ele achava que ela não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar, que seria uma chance de ela estimular a imaginação. Minha mãe concordava, mas ficava preocupada com o modo que a vida em Yongsan-gu poderia afetar negativamente seus filhos.

Em especial, ela se preocupava com o quanto a vida aqui me afetaria, quando era apenas uma jovem cheia de sonhos migrada de sua cultura nativa, antes de conhecer o meu pai. Dois meses antes de a oferta surgir, assumi para os meus pais que era bissexual. Bem, “assumi” talvez signifique dar créditos demais para mim mesmo. Para sua monografia de pós-graduação, minha mãe criou um aplicativo indetectável que ajuda os empregadores a saberem o que seus funcionários estão fazendo. No fim das contas, a coisa era tão amigável ao usuário e tinha uma interface tão agradável que a versão para o consumidor foi criada e vendida para quase todas as casas com um computador nos Estados Unidos. Eu devia ter juntado dois e dois e percebido que meus pais também o usariam em casa, antes de pensar que podia assistir a filmes pornôs no celular.

Foi uma conversa constrangedora, mas, pelo menos, resultou em um acordo: eu podia entrar em certos sites e eles não me  _ stalkeariam _ na internet, contanto que não visitasse lugares que, como minha mãe colocava, “me dariam expectativas não realistas de como o sexo deve ser ou de como nossos corpos devem ser”.

No fim das contas, meus pais, tão estridentes contra os Santos dos Últimos Dias, levaram a filha emo e o filho  _ queer _ de volta ao País das Maravilhas dos Santos dos Últimos Dias. Para compensar sua culpa por eu ter de me proteger a todo custo (leia-se: ser muito, muito cuidadoso para quem eu me assumiria), meus pais transformaram a nossa casa em uma espécie de toca do orgulho gay, do orgulho muito gay. Lisa e eu passávamos a maior parte do nosso tempo juntos na casa dela, e Roa odeia quase todo mundo (e nenhum dos seus amigos revoltados vem para cá), então artigos LGBTQ, panfletos da PFLAG e camisetas de arco-íris são entregues a mim em momentos espontâneos com um beijo e um olhar cheio de orgulho. Minha mãe ocasionalmente coloca um adesivo para carros debaixo da minha fronha, e eu só o encontro quando uma das pontas do papel rígido bate na minha bochecha à noite.

**NADA SERIA IGUAL SE VOCÊ NÃO EXISTISSE!**  
CORAGEM É SER VOCÊ MESMO TODOS OS DIAS EM UM MUNDO QUE LHE DIZ PARA SER OUTRA PESSOA.  
O AMOR NÃO CONHECE LIMITES.  
“NORMAL” É SÓ UMA OPÇÃO DA MÁQUINA DE LAVAR!

Lisa já encontrou alguns desses adesivos aqui e ali ao longo dos anos, mas apenas dá de ombros e sussurra: “São Francisco, cara”.

É engraçado imaginar adesivos colados no carro agora, enquanto olho escondido as fotos de Jimin, porque começo a imaginar as mensagens sendo lidas para mim naquela voz profunda e suave dele. Ouvi Jimin falar apenas três vezes hoje, mas o simples som de sua voz paira como uma abelha embriagada dentro da minha cabeça.

_ Oi, pessoal. _ _   
_ _ Ah, o livro sai em junho. _ _   
_ __ Estou aqui para ajudar no que precisarem, então podem me usar.

Quase perdi o controle quando ele disse essa última frase.

Uma pesquisa na internet não me diz nada que eu já não soubesse. A maioria dos resultados para “Park Jimin” traz informações sobre um restaurante em Seul, links para artigos sobre o Seminário ou anúncios sobre seu novo livro.   


O Google Imagens já é mais como ganhar na loteria. Vejo fotos dele jogando beisebol e futebol (sim, eu salvo uma das fotos) e algumas outras concedendo entrevistas para jornais da região. Clico para ler, mas suas respostas não revelam muito ao seu respeito — parecem bem genéricas. Mesmo assim, em várias fotos, ele está usando gravata. E a gravata combinando com aqueles cabelos? Estou prestes a criar a pasta Banco de Imagens de Park Jimin.

Sério, ele é o cara mais bonito que já vi pessoalmente.

O Facebook é um beco sem saída. A conta de Jimin é trancada (claro que é), então não apenas não consigo ver suas fotos como também não consigo descobrir seu  _ status _ de relacionamento. Não que eu me importe. Ele é uma espécie de colírio mórmon. Esse golpe de paixão não vai chegar a nada interessante. Eu não deixaria chegar — estamos em lados opostos de uma cerca muito espessa.

Fecho todas as janelas do navegador do meu celular, antes de ceder aos piores tipos possíveis de  _ stalkeamento _ na internet: a busca inútil por seu Snapchat e Instagram. Só de pensar em me deparar com uma  _ selca _ de um Jimin sonolento e sem camisa, já sinto o caos se instalando em meu sistema nervoso.

No shopping, Lisa e eu seguimos minha mãe, que anda em meio às araras da seção de roupas masculinas da Nordstrom. Eu me transformo em manequim nas mãos delas. Minha mãe me leva à mesa onde estão as camisas, segura algumas delas na altura do meu peito, estreita os olhos, pede a opinião a Lisa, e as duas debatem antes de, sem dizer claramente, rejeitarem a maioria das peças. Eu não comento nada. A essa altura, já sei como essa dinâmica funciona.

Minha irmã não está por perto, está por aí atrás de suas próprias coisas, mas de vez em quando nos provoca, fruto de sua constante necessidade de brigar com a gente. Lisa e minha mãe se dão bem e, quando estão juntas, consigo um intervalo e não preciso prestar atenção em tudo o que todos estão dizendo; elas se mantêm entretidas uma com a outra.

Minha mãe segura uma camisa horrível, dessas de Velho Oeste, na altura do meu peito.

Não posso deixar essa peça ser aprovada:

— Não.

Ela me ignora e pede a opinião da Lisa. Mas Lisa é Time Jeongguk e repuxa o nariz em desgosto.

Erguendo a camisa, minha mãe pergunta a ela:

— Como está o seu cronograma do colégio esse semestre?

— Eu estou amando. — Lisa entrega uma camisa azul de mangas curtas da RVCA para minha mãe. Faço um sinal positivo com o polegar antes de ela prosseguir:

— Talvez eu tenha que trocar Literatura Moderna por Shakespeare, e Cálculo provavelmente será uma morte horrível, mas, fora isso, muito bom.

— Tenho certeza de que Jeongguk vai adorar ajudá-la em Cálculo — anuncia, e sinto Lisa virar os olhos para mim. — E você, querido?   


Encosto-me a uma arara, cruzo os braços sobre uma barra prateada.

— Eu decidi fazer Biologia depois do almoço e agora vivo com muito sono quando chega a última aula.

Os cabelos castanhos de minha mãe são leves e estão presos em um rabo de cavalo, e ela trocou as roupas de trabalho por calça jeans e suéter. Parece mais jovem vestida assim e, se Roa deixasse de lado sua mania de querer ser Wandinha Addams, as duas mais pareceriam irmãs do que mãe e filha.

Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, Roa se materializa, surgindo atrás de mim e soltando uma pilha de tecidos pretos nos braços de nossa mãe.

— Não gostei de nenhuma calça, mas essas blusas são legais — comenta. — Podemos ir comer? Estou morrendo de fome.

Minha mãe olha para a pilha em seus braços. Posso vê-la mentalmente contando até dez. Se minha memória não falha, desde sempre meus pais nos encorajaram a ser nós mesmos. Quando comecei a questionar minha sexualidade, eles me disseram que seu amor por mim não dependia de onde eu enfiasse o meu pau.

Está bem, eles não usaram exatamente essas palavras; só estou resumindo.

No ano passado, quando minha irmã chegou à conclusão de que queria começar a parecer um cadáver, eles se esforçaram para não falar nada e a encorajaram a se expressar como quisesse.

Nossos pais são verdadeiros santos quando o assunto é paciência, mas estou começando a sentir que essa paciência está se esgotando.

— Três blusas. — Adverte minha mãe, devolvendo tudo a Roa. — Eu falei três blusas e duas calças. Você já tem uma dúzia de blusas pretas, não precisa de outra dúzia. — Então, vira-se para mim, frustrando a tentativa de Roa de responder. — Então, Biologia dá sono. O que mais?

— Lisa deveria continuar cursando Literatura Moderna. Vai tirar A facinho, facinho.

— Ah! O professor-assistente do Seminário é lindo — Lisa confessa a ela.

Como que por um instinto protetor, o olhar da minha mãe desliza na minha direção e depois outra vez para Lisa.

— Quem é?

Lisa deixa escapar uma expiração distraída.

— Park Jimin.

Atrás de nós, minha irmã resmunga, então nos viramos à espera do inevitável.

— A irmã dele, Jiyu, está na minha turma. Ela vive sempre tão  _ feliz _ .

Fecho a cara ao ouvir as palavras.

— Um nojo, não é?

— Jeongguk! — Minha mãe exclama em tom de aviso.

Roa empurra meu ombro.

— Cale a boca, Jeongguk.

— _Roa!_

Lisa se esforça para acabar com o climão, voltando ao assunto sobre o qual falava:

— Jimin fez essa disciplina no ano passado. Parece que seu livro ficou muito bom.   


Minha mãe me passa uma blusa de lã tão horrenda que me recuso a pegá-la. Coloca a peça outra vez diante do meu peito, lançando para mim um daqueles olhares de mãe.

— Ah, ele vendeu os direitos, não foi? — pergunta a Lisa. Minha amiga assente.

— Espero que seja adaptado para o cinema e que Jimin tenha um papel no filme. Ele tem cabelos tão lindos e macios e um sorriso que... _Meu Deus!_  
  
— Ele tem umas bochechas tão coradas que parece usar _blush_ — lanço, antes de pensar duas vezes.

Ao meu lado, minha mãe enrijece. Mas Lisa não parece perceber nada de estranho em minhas palavras.

— É verdade.

Minha mãe ergue outra vez a blusa e dá uma risada apertada.

— Isso pode ser um problema.

Ela está olhando para Lisa enquanto pronuncia as palavras, mas sei, sem a menor dúvida, que está falando comigo.

(...)

Meu interesse pelos atributos físicos de Park Jimin não diminuiu quando chega a aula de sexta-feira. Pela primeira vez desde que me mudei para cá, estou me esforçando para passar despercebido. Se estivesse interessado em uma mulher assistente do professor, não seria nada demais alguém ocasionalmente me pegar encarando-a. Mas aqui, com ele, não posso. E, francamente, o esforço que tenho de fazer para parecer tranquilo me deixa exausto. Fujita e Jimin sempre andam pela sala enquanto anotamos ideias do jeito que funciona melhor para nós — esboços, frases soltas, letras de música, desenhos. E eu estou basicamente desenhando espirais em uma folha em branco só para evitar olhar para ele. Ao meu lado, Lisa produz o que parecem ser mil palavras por minuto em seu laptop, sem parar sequer para respirar, e isso me distrai e me irrita. Irracionalmente, sinto que ela está, de alguma maneira, sugando minha energia criativa. Porém, quando começo a ir para o outro lado da sala em busca de espaço, quase trombo com Jimin.

Peito com peito. Olhamos um para o outro por alguns segundos antes de darmos um passo para trás, os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Desculpa — digo.

— Não, não, foi culpa minha.

Sua voz é ao mesmo tempo grave e baixa e tem uma cadência hipnotizante. Eu me pergunto se algum dia ele vai me dar sermões com aquela voz, se vai me julgar com aquela voz.

— Fujita falou para eu trabalhar mais de perto com você — conta, e agora me dou conta de que ele estava vindo conversar comigo. O rubor se espalha como tinta quente por suas bochechas. — Ele comentou que você estava meio,  _ hum _ ... Um pouco para trás na criação do enredo e que seria bom fazermos um  _ brainstorming _ .

A energia defensiva e tensa cria uma coisa estranha em minhas veias. Só tivemos três aulas e já estou atrasado? E ouvir isso  _ dele? _ Desse almofadinha que carrega a Bíblia por aí e que não sai da minha cabeça? Dou risada, alto demais.

— Não precisa se incomodar. Sério, vou aproveitar o fim de semana para me colocar em dia. Não quero que gaste seu tempo…

— Eu não me importo, Jeongguk.

Ele engole em seco e percebo, pela primeira vez, como sua garganta é longa, macia.

Meu coração acelera. Não quero ser tão afetado assim por ele.

— Eu preciso encontrar respostas na minha cabeça — digo e então passo mortificado por ele.

Eu esperava que Jimin fosse só uma paixão que passaria rápido, só uma noite de fantasias, nada além disso. Porém, só de vê-lo andando pela sala, já fico abalado. Estar tão perto dele quase me deixou sem ar, em pânico. Ele toma conta do espaço que ocupa, mas não é só porque é um desses esportistas musculosos, não é aquela coisa de derramar energia de macho pela sala. A luz parece simplesmente iluminar seus traços de uma maneira diferente dos demais.

Alguns minutos depois, Lisa se aproxima de mim e coloca a mão em meu braço.

— Está tudo bem com você?

_ Absolutamente _ _. _

— Claro.

— Não precisa se preocupar se os outros estão mais adiantados.

Dou risada ao me lembrar de mais um estresse: o livro.

— Nossa, valeu, Lisa.

Ela geme, soltando a cabeça em meu braço, agora também dando risada.

— Eu não quis dizer isso.

Quando olho para o lado, vejo Jimin pouco antes de ele desviar o olhar de nós. Lisa alonga o corpo e beija minha bochecha.

— Ainda está a fim de ir ao aniversário do Hoseok hoje à noite?

_ Laser tag _ para comemorar o aniversário de dezoito anos. Só mesmo em Yongsan-gu para ver algo assim, cara.

— Não sei.

Gosto do Hoseok, mas, francamente, não sei o quão humano consigo ser.

Minha paciência para  _ laser tags _ é muito limitada.

— Vamos, sim, Guk. Taehyung vai estar lá. Preciso de alguém para me acompanhar, para eu ter algo a fazer além de ficar constrangida diante dele.

Esse colégio é um espaço tão incestuoso. Lisa tem uma queda por Taehyung, que está interessado em Irene, irmã da menina que beijei depois do  _ Homecoming _ do ano passado e que tenho certeza de que saiu com o irmão da melhor amiga de Roa. Aponte qualquer um aqui e podemos falar vários tipos de relação de vários graus.

Mas tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer

O barulho da música e dos aparelhos eletrônicos atravessam as portas duplas de vidro do Fat Cats. O estacionamento está lotado. Se estivéssemos em qualquer outra cidade, talvez me surpreendesse, mas é noite de sexta-feira; minigolfe,  _ laser tag _ e boliche com luzes coloridas — isso é o mais atrevido que se pode ter aqui.

Lisa está ao meu lado e a luz de seu celular ilumina seu rosto enquanto ela faz seu melhor para digitar e, ao mesmo tempo, andar pela calçada congelada.

De braços dados, passamos por um grupo de alunos do ensino fundamental, que também estão com os olhos grudados no celular, e chegamos ao interior da casa.

No ano depois que nos mudamos para cá, minha família teve que viajar novamente, e estando em Nevada, fomos com o Prius do meu pai a Vegas para o casamento da minha tia Heya com sua noiva, Shivani. Roa e eu ficamos de olhos arregalados a semana toda: painéis digitais, clubes de  _ strip _ , bebida e pele exposta... Era um espetáculo para onde quer que olhássemos.   


Aqui, apesar das diferenças óbvias, como o tamanho da casa noturna e a falta de garçonetes com pouca roupa servindo bebidas alcóolicas, existe o mesmo frenesi no ar. O Fat Cats é como Vegas para crianças e abstêmios. Clientes com olhos vidrados vão de uma máquina de jogo a outra na esperança de ganhar alguma coisa,  _ qualquer coisa _ .

Avisto um grupo que conheço do colégio. Kim Namjoon está jogando o que aposto ser  _ skee-ball _ com um monte de tíquetes no chão, ao lado de seus pés. Daehwi do Futebol está jogando  _ pinball _ com Yugyeom e, como era de se esperar, tem uma bola de futebol presa entre os dois pés. O aniversariante, nosso amigo Jung Hoseok, está brincando com alguns de seus irmãos perto de uma fileira de mesas ao fundo. E, para desgosto de Lisa, nem sinal do Taehyung.

Analiso as silhuetas diante das enormes telas de cinema suspensas sobre as pistas de boliche — foi mal, Thunder Alley — antes de desistir.

— Está trocando mensagens com ele? — pergunto, baixando o olhar e me deparando com uma Lisa que ainda olha atentamente para o celular.

— Não.

— Então por que está tão grudada assim no telefone esta noite? Você mal parou para respirar.  
  
— Só estava digitando algumas notas — explica, segurando a minha mão e me levando até as mesas. — Para o livro. Você entende, pensamentos aleatórios que surgem em minha cabeça, ideias para diálogos. É uma boa maneira de registrar ideias. Fujita possivelmente vai querer que apresentemos alguma coisa na segunda-feira.

O estresse faz meu estômago pesar e eu mudo de assunto:

— Venha, Lisa. Vou ganhar alguma coisa para você.

Ganho um tigre gigante, o qual reconheço com culpa que, em breve, vai parar no lixão, e andamos outra vez até a área da festa, onde estão distribuindo comida. Uma mulher com aparência de muito cansada chamada Liz tenta estabelecer alguma ordem, antes de desistir e jogar uma bandeja de legumes e molho na mesa ao centro. Para dizer a verdade, já estivemos tantas vezes aqui que Liz poderia sair e fumar um maço de cigarros e passaríamos a noite tranquilamente bem.

Taehyung nos encontra enquanto a mãe do Hoseok distribui pratos de papel, e todo o nosso grupo — cerca de vinte pessoas no total — forma duas filas, uma de cada lado das longas mesas. Tem aquela combinação costumeira de pizza ruim, hambúrguer e Sprite que o Hoseok adora, já inclusa no preço, mas também me sirvo com alguns dos pratos que a mãe dele preparou. A família do Hoseok é composta por uma miscigenação incrível entre tonganeses e coreanos. Quando me mudei para cá, no primeiro ano do ensino médio, vindo da terra da diversidade que é South Bay, foi um enorme alívio encontrar uma pessoa tão composta quanto eu nesse mar de mórmons sorridentes. Em virtude dos esforços missionários no Havaí e nas ilhas do Pacífico, existe um número surpreendentemente grande de polinésios-meio-coreanos em Seul. Hoseok e sua família não são exceção, mas estão entre as famílias de Santos dos Últimos Dias que adoram pregar por aí. Hoseok é tem um físico bonito, é hilário e quase sempre está sorrindo. Talvez eu tivesse uma queda por ele se não fosse tamanha perda de tempo. O cara é claramente heterossexual. E eu apostaria todas as minhas moedas de que será virgem até o casamento.

Vou ao lado de Lisa, abro a boca para provocá-la por só haver um gressino em seu prato, mas as palavras se desfazem em meu cérebro. Park Jimin está do outro lado do salão, conversando com dois dos irmãos do Hoseok. Meu pulso galopa violentamente.

Eu não sabia que ele viria à festa.

Lisa nos leva a um banco para nos sentarmos e distraidamente toma um copo de água. Agora que olho mais de perto, vejo que investiu em sua aparência esta noite: está com os cabelos escovados e usa um  _ lip balm _ brilhante. Tenho certeza de que sua blusa é nova.

— Por que não está comendo? — pergunto, puxando um guardanapo de papel do utensílio plástico.  
  
Em um esforço para provar que não está olhando para Taehyung, Lisa faz um _Snap_ de sua comida, examina a imagem e digita alguma coisa antes de virar o telefone para me mostrar.

É a foto de um gressino sobre um prato de papel branco, com a legenda “jantar” logo abaixo. Francamente.

— A pizza parecia gordurosa e as outras coisas estavam esquisitas. — Justifica, apontando para o meu prato. — Tinha peixe mal temperado na salada.

Ergo outra vez o olhar e sutilmente olho por cima de seu ombro, e ali vejo que Jimin se sentou na mesa ao lado da nossa. Há uma mochila no banco ao lado dele. Fico instantaneamente obcecado com a ideia de onde ele estava. Na escola? Na biblioteca? Ele mora no campus da BYU ou na casa dos pais?

Volto a olhar para a comida.

— É o mesmo ceviche peruano que comemos naquele restaurante em Busan. E lá você gostou.

— Não lembro de ter gostado. — Lisa estende a mão com o garfo e rouba um bocado. — A propósito, você viu quem está aqui?

_ Como se eu pudesse não ver _ _. _

Taehyung e Lisa jogam um pouco de conversa fora e, embora eu não esteja realmente ouvindo, estou prestando atenção o suficiente para perceber os momentos de desconforto em intervalos de poucos segundos. Qualquer um perceberia. A risada de Lisa é alta demais. Os silêncios se tornam mais longos e são interrompidos quando os dois falam ao mesmo tempo. Talvez Taehyung também esteja afim dela e isso explique por que estão agindo como duas crianças do ensino fundamental. É ruim o fato de eu me sentir aliviado por ela estar a fim dele, muito embora isso possa dar errado e afetar a todos nós? Minha amizade com Lisa é o mais importante para mim e não quero que haja qualquer resquício de migalha romântica entre nós. Se as coisas voltarem de uma vez por todas ao normal, talvez eu possa contar tudo a ela em algum momento.

Talvez eu tenha alguém com quem conversar sobre esse dilema envolvendo Jimin.   


E, com isso, as orelhas felinas de meus pensamentos deram meia-volta, focando-se atrás de mim. É como se a simples presença de Jimin emitisse um zumbido. Quero saber onde ele está a cada segundo. Quero que ele note minha presença.

Esse plano é prematuramente frustrado quando Hoseok arrasta alguns de nós para a arena de  _ laser tag _ . Vou contra a minha vontade, seguindo-os para a sala onde nos darão instruções. Lisa escolhe assistir da área de observação na sala ao lado, então estou com Taehyung e me perguntando se há uma maneira de escapar daqui sem ser notado antes de o jogo começar. Mas, quando vou na direção da porta, vejo Jimin e Dawon, irmã de Hoseok, entrando na arena. Quase engasgo com meu chiclete.

Não estou sequer fingindo ouvir quando o instrutor chega. Sou incapaz de afastar meu olhar de Jimin e da maneira como seu maxilar, e seu rosto, e seus cabelos ficam sob essa luz. Ele também deve estar tendo dificuldades para prestar atenção, pois seu olhar desliza para analisar o salão e ele me observa.

Por um. 

Dois.

Três segundos. Ele me observa.

Jimin me reconhece e esse reconhecimento se espalha por seu rosto. E, quando ele sorri, meu estômago afunda como se o chão tivesse se aberto debaixo de mim.  _ Socorro _ .

Sorrio em resposta, uma bagunça instável.

— Meu nome é Roy e eu vou coordenar o jogo — o instrutor se apresenta. Pisco os olhos, forçando-me a virar para a frente. — Já temos os dois capitães das equipes?

Quando ninguém se oferece como voluntário, ele aponta para o canto onde Jimin e Dawon estão e gesticula para o seguirmos até o vestiário.

Em meio à movimentação, Taehyung vai parar no fim da fila e eu fico bem ao lado de Jimin.  _ Que Deus abençoe Taehyung _ . Em cada lado da sala, há duas fileiras de coletes equipados com sensores. Fazendo os gestos como um comissário de bordo antes da decolagem, Roy nos instrui para que coloquemos um sensor junto ao colete e guardemos o outro na parte da frente.

— Tirem uma arma da estação de carregamento e apertem o gatilho. — Prossegue. — Vocês verão um código aparecendo na tela de LED. Estão vendo?

Faço o que ele diz e vejo o nome “O Patriota” aparecer na telinha. Com uma discreta olhadela na arma de Jimin, vejo o nome “Sargento Blue”.

— Memorizem esse nome. É com ele que vocês verão suas pontuações nas telas lá fora, depois do jogo. Para ganhar pontos e vencer, têm de abater seus oponentes da outra equipe. Podem atingi-los em seis pontos do corpo. — Roy pega a manga da blusa de Hoseok e o puxa para perto. — Aqui está onde devem mirar — esclarece, apontando dramaticamente para os pontos iluminados do colete. Então prossegue: — Se forem atingidos no ombro ou nas costas, seu colete vai acender e o tiro será contado. Se forem atingidos no peito, o colete vai acender e sua arma ficará travada. Vocês ainda poderão ser atingidos, mas não conseguirão atirar de volta. Estarão vulneráveis até chegarem às suas bases ou encontrarem um esconderijo e a arma voltar a funcionar.

Roy solta Hoseok e desliza o olhar pela sala.  
  
— São duas equipes competindo na arena e o colete de cada uma terá uma cor diferente. — Apontando para o colete de Dawon, diz: — Equipe vermelha. — Depois, aponta para o de Jimin: — Equipe azul. Atirem na cor que não for a sua. A base de cada time é da mesma cor da roupa, e vocês ganham três pontos quando atingem e derrubam seus oponentes.

Ao meu lado, Jimin se mexe e vejo-o olhando brevemente para mim, desde os joelhos até o rosto. Arrepios se espalham por minha pele.

— Agora, antes de darmos início à batalha, algumas regras — Roy prossegue. — Não vale correr para fora da arena porque podem trombar em algo ou alguém lá fora. Não vale deitar no chão, pois podem ser pisoteados. Não vale nenhum tipo de contato físico, e isso inclui dar uns amassos no escuro. Estaremos de olho.

Tusso e Jimin se mexe ao meu lado.

Roy termina de dar os direcionamentos e nos diz para não batermos uns nos outros com nossas armas ou — que Deus nos proteja! — dizer palavrões, e então é hora de começar.   


A luz no vestiário era fraca, mas ainda preciso de um instante para meus olhos se ajustarem à escuridão da arena. Nossas equipes se espalham entre as paredes que parecem feitas de tijolos de neon e eu avisto nossa base no centro. Luzes negras servem como iluminação, mas é difícil enxergar qualquer coisa. O som das armas sendo ligadas se espalha como uma onda pela arena, e então a contagem regressiva começa:

Cinco…

Quatro…

Três…

Dois…

Um…

Sirenes perfuram o ar. Avanço para perto de uma parede e depois outra. Está tão escuro que quase não consigo enxergar, mas as divisórias e o perímetro do salão são marcados com tinta neon e faixas de luzes coloridas. Um tanque verde parece brilhar no canto, e vejo uma luz vermelha e uma movimentação diante dela.

Atiro e o colete pulsa vermelho, registrando que acertei alguém. Meu colete acende quando sou acertado em um canto. “Alvo atingido” anuncia minha arma, mas deve ter sido no ombro porque, quando alguém se arrasta diante de uma parede, ainda consigo atirar, atingido o sensor em seu peito e garantido que sua arma se torne inútil.

Dois outros participantes vêm de lados opostos, e eu me viro e corro, avançando na direção da base. Está quente aqui, o ar não se movimenta. O suor escorre por minha nuca; meu pulso é frenético. Música e efeitos sonoros ecoam e, se eu fechar os olhos, seria fácil fingir que estamos todos em uma rave, e não correndo por uma sala escura, atirando uns nos outros com armas plásticas de  _ laser _ . Atinjo mais dois oponentes e consigo dar uma série de tiros rápidos na base da equipe vermelha quando sou outra vez atingido, dessa vez nas costas.

Voltando pelo caminho de onde vim, encontro Taehyung.

— Tem um grupo perto do tanque. — Ele relata. — Estão lá esperando alguém se aproximar.   


Faço que sim com a cabeça. Só consigo diferenciá-lo dos demais por causa da camiseta branca e das baterias em seu colete.

— Vou dar a volta — berro por sobre a música. — Tente cercá-los por trás.

Taehyung dá tapinhas em meu ombro e eu dou a volta em uma divisória.

A arena é um labirinto com rampas para pular e evitar tiros ou para subir e atirar melhor.   


“Alvo atingido. Alvo atingido. Alvo atingido”, minha arma registra, e meu colete acende. Ouço passos acelerando atrás de mim. Quando ergo a arma para retribuir o tiro, sem sinal. Fui atingido no peito. Olho em volta, busco a base da minha equipe ou um lugar para me esconder, então sinto um corpo cair junto ao meu, alguém me puxando para um canto enquanto Dawon e seus colegas de equipe correm.

— Santo... obrigado! — digo, passando a mão na testa.

— Não por isso.

Meu pulso avança. Tinha quase esquecido que Jimin estava aqui. Ele expira esbaforido e uma onda de calor percorre minha espinha.

Aqui tem barulho demais para conversarmos, e estamos próximos demais para eu me virar e olhar para ele sem que a situação se torne constrangedora demais, íntima demais. Então, fico parado enquanto meu cérebro se torna histérico.

Ele segura meu colete e minhas costas fazem contato com a parte frontal de seu corpo. Menos de dez segundos se passam — o tempo de minha arma voltar a funcionar, mas juro que sinto cada tique-ta-que do relógio. Minha respiração soa escandalosa aos meus ouvidos. Posso sentir meu pulso, mesmo com a música alta. Também sinto a respiração de Jimin bater quente em minha orelha. Meus dedos se repuxam, querendo que eu os leve para trás, querendo tocar a lateral do rosto dele, sentir se ele está enrubescendo aqui no escuro.

Quero ficar neste canto escuro para sempre, mas sinto o momento quando minha arma volta a funcionar. Ele não espera, agarra a lateral do meu colete para me puxar e gritar para que o siga em direção à base vermelha. Taehyung contorna um canto e avançamos.

— Vá! Vá! — Jimin grita, e atiramos ao mesmo tempo.

Poucos segundos se passam e a base pisca vermelha e uma voz gravada anuncia:   


“Base vermelha destruída.  _ Game over! _ ”.

**180929.**


	4. Capítulo Quatro.

_ Pela primeira vez em todo o colegial, não preciso ter meu _ horário de aulas preso com adesivos de dinossauros no armário para saber onde devo estar. Na primeira semana, o Seminário de Fujita foi na segunda, quarta e sexta. Nesta semana, será na terça e na quinta. E assim será a alternância até o fim do ano.

Posso ver a situação se desenrolando de três maneiras:

Primeira: eu posso amar as semanas de segunda, quarta e sexta porque tenho três oportunidades de ver Jimin.

Segunda: eu posso odiar as semanas de segunda, quarta e sexta porque são três chances de ver Jimin, mas ele só participa de uma das aulas.   


Terceira: eu posso odiar as semanas de segunda, quarta e sexta porque tenho três chances de ver Jimin e ele está lá o tempo todo, mas não me dá bola.

Neste último cenário, fico ressentido porque não consigo me desprender dessa paixão por um Santo dos Últimos Dias, então, vou começar a me afogar em batatas fritas com queijo e molho, ganhar uma pança enorme, fazer um trabalho ruim na aula e perder minha chance de ser aceito na faculdade dos meus sonhos em outro país e estado.

— Em que  _ você _ está pensando? — Lisa aparece atrás de mim, encostando o queixo em meu ombro.

— Nada.

Bato a porta do armário, fecho o zíper da mochila. Na realidade, estou pensando que não é justo enxergar Jimin como uma espécie de galã mórmon. Não sei explicar, mas ele parece muito mais do que isso.

Lisa bufa com uma leve irritação e se vira para seguir pelo corredor, a caminho do Seminário. Eu a alcanço e desvio de um grupo de alunos do ensino fundamental que passam correndo, uns sobre as costas dos outros, pelo corredor. Fui bem treinado por minha amiga, então devolvo a pergunta:

— Em que você está pensando?

No mínimo, sua resposta, se for bem elaborada, vai me manter distante da loucura.

Lisa fica de braços dados comigo.

— Estava me perguntando a quantas anda o seu esboço.

Ah, claro, o meu esboço. O documento, o esqueleto do livro.  
  
— Está indo bem.

_ Um... dois... três… _

— Quer que eu dê uma olhada antes de entrarmos?

Abro um sorriso.

— Não precisa, Lisa, está tudo bem.

Ela para bem diante da porta da sala de aula.

— Você terminou?

— Terminou o quê?

A julgar pela dilatação de suas narinas, sei que minha melhor amiga está me imaginando morto e ensanguentado no chão.

— O esboço.

Uma imagem mental brota em minha cabeça: o documento do Word com duas linhas solitárias que eu não me atreveria a mostrar a ninguém: _ Um garoto queer, metade judeu, metade nada, se muda para uma cidade infestada de mórmons. Ele mal vê a hora de dar o fora _ _. _

— Não acha que você deveria olhá-lo?   


Ofereço a ela uma única sobrancelha arqueada em resposta.

Ainda estamos na quarta aula e, apesar de toda a reputação venerada desta turma, parecemos já ter um ritmo, um certo conforto em sermos  _ hooligans _ até Fujita aparecer. Daehwi do Futebol, com sua sempre presente bola de futebol, começa a chutá-la com pés alternados enquanto Jinyoung conta quantas embaixadinhas ele faz sem deixar a bola cair no chão. Jeongyeon e Mina falam alto sobre o baile de formatura enquanto Jeonghan finge não perceber (Mina e Jeonghan foram um casal e o término brutal da relação nos deixou com muito material para fofocas). Lisa insiste que eu mostre o meu esboço — lembre-se de que ela é como um cachorro com um osso — e eu a distraio com um jogo de pedra, papel e tesoura porque, no fundo, nós dois ainda temos dez anos de idade. Uma agitação se espalha pela sala e eu ergo olhar, esperando encontrar Fujita, mas Jimin entra, trazendo uma pasta. O efeito de vê-lo é como unhas esfregando-se em meu cérebro e eu faço alguns gestos desconhecidos que mais parecem as garras de uma ave do que pedra, papel ou tesoura.

Ela me dá um soco no braço.

— Pedra vence seja lá o que for isso aí.

— E aí, pessoal? — Ele cumprimenta e ri enquanto coloca a pasta sobre a mesa. A única pessoa que não está intensamente prestando atenção a ele é Lisa, que quer continuar jogando. Mas eu me vejo outra vez naquela arena de _laser tag_ , com o corpo de Jimin encostado ao meu. Ele avalia a sala com seu olhar calmo e distante. — Não precisam parar de conversar quando eu entro.  
  
Mina e Jeongyeon fazem uma tentativa desanimada de retomar sua conversa, mas é difícil ser sutilmente escandaloso quando todos os demais estão tão silenciosos, e também é difícil diante da presença de Jimin. Ele é tão... _presente_. É lindo, obviamente, mas também tem aquele ar de bondoso e é genuinamente uma pessoa boa. É uma daquelas pessoas que você percebe mesmo de longe. Jimin sorri para todo mundo, tem aquilo que minha mãe certamente chamaria de boa postura, e eu poderia apostar toda a minha poupança que nunca falou — ou sequer pensou — no meu palavrão preferido, aquele que começa com F.

Um pensamento terrível me ocorre, então viro-me para Lisa.

— Você acha que ele usa aquelas roupas íntimas dos mórmons?

Se ela acha estranho eu perguntar se Jimin usa aquelas roupas íntimas dos mórmons, aquelas que mais parecem bermudas, não demonstra.

— Você não usa aquelas peças até fazer a ordenança.

— Fazer o quê? Minha mãe precisa educar melhor seus filhos.

Ela suspira.

— Até entrar para o Templo.

Tento soar casual, como se estivesse apenas falando bobagens.

— Então ele ainda não recebeu a tal ordenança?

— Imagino que não, mas como vou saber?   


Lisa se abaixa para pegar alguma coisa na mochila.

Faço que sim com a cabeça, embora essa informação não me ajude, de maneira alguma. Tampouco posso questionar minha mãe sobre esse assunto, porque ela certamente vai querer saber o que me leva a perguntar.   


Lisa se ajeita na cadeira e segura um lápis recém-apontado.

— Ele vai fazer isso quando estiver prestes a se casar ou embarcar em sua missão.

Bato a caneta no lábio, analisando a sala como se só a ouvisse distraidamente.

— Ah, tá.

— Duvido que seja casado — ela supõe, agora mais curiosa, assentindo para onde ele está.   


Jimin lê alguma coisa na frente da sala e, por uma fração de segundos, fico sem palavras ao me dar conta de que ele  _ poderia _ ser casado. Acho que tem 19 anos.

— Não tem nenhuma aliança no dedo dele — ela prossegue. — E, também, ele não adiou a missão para lançar o livro?

— Adiou?

Ela olha para Jimin e depois outra vez para mim. Olha para ele, depois para mim.

— Não estou acompanhando o que você está tentando me dizer.

— Ele está  _ aqui _ . — Ela explica. — Você vai a outro lugar para cumprir sua missão. Por dois anos. 

Em geral, depois do ensino médio, ou nessa época da vida em que ele está.

— Então ele não está usando aquela roupa íntima?

— Santo Deus, Jeongguk! Você realmente se importa com que tipo de cueca o cara usa? Vamos falar sobre o seu maldito esboço!   


Sabe aqueles momentos? Aqueles quando uma menina grita na lanchonete “eu estou menstruada!” ou quando um cara grita “eu pensei que fossem gases, mas borrei as calças!” e toda a sala fica em silêncio? Esses momentos acontecem. Aconteceu um bem agora. Em algum momento entre “então ele não está usando aquela roupa íntima” e “Santo Deus, Jeongguk”, Fujita entrou na sala e todos, menos Lisa, ficaram em silêncio.

Fujita dá risada e balança a cabeça na nossa direção.

— Lisa — ele a chama, mas com gentileza —, garanto que as roupas íntimas de nenhum homem são tão interessantes quanto você imagina.

Todos caem na risada, alegres com esse nível de escândalo digno da terceira série. Lisa abre a boca para rebater, para explicar que era eu quem estava perguntando sobre cuecas, mas assim que Fujita acena indicando que sim, que vamos discutir nossos esboços, a oportunidade passa. Sou passivamente levado para a esquerda quando Lisa empurra meu braço direito, mas estou distraído, indagando em silêncio o que ele está pensando sobre essa conversa toda. Por vontade própria, meus olhos piscam para Jimin enquanto os seus apontam em outra direção.

Suas bochechas trazem aquele tom rosado irresistível.

Fujita nos pede para mostrar nossos esboços, e juro que parece que todo mundo pega um manuscrito longo, extremamente detalhado. Ouço uma pancada quando Lisa puxa uma encadernação enorme e a solta na mesa à sua frente. Nem sequer me importo em abrir meu laptop com os dois períodos esqueléticos do meu esboço. Em vez disso, puxo um caderno em branco e o coloco sobre a mesa, parecendo diligente.

— Jeongguk, quer começar? — Fujita convida depois que o barulho que eu fiz atraiu sua atenção.

— Hum. — Olho para baixo. Só Lisa consegue ver que não tem nada escrito nas páginas que eu finjo ler. — Ainda estou trabalhando na ideia geral…

— Não tem problema — Fujita responde animado, assentindo. Um sinal de apoio entusiasmado. 

—  ... mas acho que será um romance sobre um garoto que chega à maioridade… — não digo que ele é  _ queer _ . — Que se muda para, hum, de uma cidade maior para, hum... uma cidade de pessoas muito religiosas e...

— Excelente! Excelente! O enredo ainda está em formação, eu entendo. Você deveria conversar com Jimin para ele ajudar, não acha?   


Fujita já está assentindo para mim como se fosse eu quem tivesse sugerido. Não sei se ele quer me salvar ou me punir. Então, vira-se, analisa a sala e arrisca:

— Alguém mais tem um esboço que gostaria de dividir?

Todos erguem a mão, exceto Lisa. O que é curioso, considerando que seu esboço provavelmente é o mais detalhado. Ela vem trabalhando na peça há quase um ano. Mas também é minha melhor amiga e, nesse caso, não tenho dúvidas de que está tentando me poupar; se ela expusesse suas ideias depois da bagunça incoerente que acabei de apresentar, minha imagem ficaria ainda pior.

A classe é dividida em grupos menores e trocamos ideias, ajudando uns aos outros no desenvolvimento de seus arcos narrativos. Eu fico com Jeongyeon e Mina e, como o livro de Mina é sobre uma garota que é deixada pelo namorado e se transforma em bruxa e busca vingança contra o ex, passamos dez minutos discutindo ideias, antes de começarmos a falar sobre o baile de formatura e o término de seu relacionamento com Jeonghan. Uma chatice tão grande que só consigo afastar minha cadeira delas e pegar meu caderno na esperança de um golpe de inspiração.

Escrevo a mesma palavra várias e várias vezes:

YONGSAN-GU. 

YONGSAN-GU. 

YONGSAN-GU.

É ao mesmo tempo um lugar esquisito e um lugar de todo mundo. Como descendente de húngaros, suecos e coreanos, não tenho muitos traços que, em outro lugar do país, gritaria “imigrante”, mas, em Yongsan-gu, ter olhos e cabelos escuros é o suficiente para me tornar diferente. Em South Bay, a essa altura a maioria das pessoas não são mais de etnia branca do centro dos Estados Unidos, e eu não sou mórmon. Quer mais? Ninguém em minha cidade precisava explicar o que significa ser bissexual. Desde que tinha 13 anos, eu já sabia que me interessava por garotos. Mas, desde antes, eu também sabia que me interessava por meninas.

Lentamente, meu mundo se transforma, vira outra coisa, um rosto, um pensamento.

EU NEM TE CONHEÇO.

ENTÃO POR QUE SINTO QUE

POSSO TE AMAR?

(MAS SÓ UM POUQUINHO)

Olho para trás, preocupado com a possibilidade de Lisa talvez me ver usando nossa frase quando, na verdade, estou pensando em outra coisa — em outra  _ pessoa _ —, mas minha respiração trava quando eu o vejo parado atrás de mim, lendo por sobre meu ombro.

Bochechas rosadas, sorriso inseguro.

— Como está indo com o esboço?

Dou de ombros, deslizando a mão sobre as quatro linhas de insanidade no papel.

— Sinto que todo mundo está muito mais adiantado. — Minha voz sai trêmula. — Na verdade, eu não esperava que tivéssemos que apresentar um esboço quando começamos. Eu imaginei que fôssemos criar o texto aqui.   


Jimin assente. Abaixa-se e diz baixinho:

— Quando fiz o curso, eu passei algumas semanas sem conseguir criar um esboço.   


Arrepios percorrem meus braços. Ele tem um cheiro tão intenso de homem — a mistura de desodorante com aquela masculinidade tão difícil de explicar.

— Ah, é? — pergunto.

Ele se levanta, balança a cabeça.

— Sério. Eu vim parar nesse curso sem ter a menor ideia do que estava fazendo.

— Mas, no fim, escreveu algo brilhante, aparentemente. — Aponto para a minha folha praticamente em branco. — Não espero que caia um raio por ano nesta sala.

— Nunca se sabe. — Diz antes de sorrir. — Senti o Espírito comigo enquanto escrevia. E me senti inspirado. Nunca se sabe o que está guardado para você. Apenas esteja aberto para o que vier, e alguma coisa virá.

Ele se vira e vai atender o próximo grupo, e eu fico completamente confuso.

Jimin sabe —  _ só pode _ saber — que estou atraído por ele. Meus olhos deslizam impotentes por seu rosto, seu pescoço, seu peito, sua calça jeans, sempre que ele está na sala de aula. Ele leu o que eu escrevi? Será que percebe que foi  _ ele _ a minha inspiração? Se sim, então por que citar o Espírito?

Estou sendo objeto de uma brincadeira?

Do outro lado da sala, Lisa me olha nos olhos e murmura: “o que foi?” Porque certamente pareço alguém que está se esforçando para resolver algum processo matemático extremamente complexo em minha mente.

Aceno uma negação com a cabeça e afasto a mão, revelando outra vez as palavras escritas em meu caderno.

Alguma coisa se acende dentro de mim, a leve centelha de uma ideia, uma linha que se desenrolou daquela noite no quarto de Lisa até agora.

O garoto  _ queer _ . O garoto mórmon.

— Jimin — chamo-o.  
  
Ele olha para mim por sobre o ombro e é como se nossos olhos estivessem ligados por alguma amarra invisível. Depois de alguns segundos, ele se vira e vem até mim.

Ofereço o meu melhor sorriso.

— Parece que Fujita está achando que preciso da sua ajuda.

Seus olhos me provocam.

— Você acha que precisa da minha ajuda?

— Eu consegui escrever duas frases até agora.

Ele dá risada.

— Então precisa.

— Provavelmente, sim.

Espero que sugira irmos até a mesa mais distante, perto da janela, ou que nos encontremos na biblioteca quando tivermos algum tempo livre. Não esperava que ele fosse dizer:

— Estou com tempo nesse fim de semana. Posso te ajudar.

Quando ele fala isso, é como se o restante da classe derretesse. E meu coração começa a bater frenético.

Essa provavelmente é uma péssima ideia. Sim, estou interessado nele, mas receio que, se eu escavar mais fundo, não vou gostar dele.   


Mas seria melhor assim, não seria? Certamente não faria mal passar algum tempo fora desta sala de aula, chegar a uma resposta para as minhas perguntas: será que podemos ser amigos? será que podemos ser algo mais?   


Deus, preciso pisar em ovos.

Ele engole em seco e eu observo o movimento de sua garganta.

— Pode ser? — pergunta, atraindo meu olhar outra vez para o seu rosto.

— Sim — respondo, também engolindo em seco. Dessa vez, é ele quem encara-a que horas?


	5. Capítulo Cinco.

_ No sábado, quando me levanto, encontro meu pai usando _ seu avental verde padrão, sentado ao balcão da cozinha com seu café da manhã. Vejo-o curvado sobre a tigela de aveia como se ali guardasse o grande segredo da vida. Apenas, quando me aproximo, percebo que está dormindo.

— Pai.

Ele dá um salto, fazendo a tigela deslizar pelo balcão antes de, desajeitadamente, pegá-la. Solta o corpo para trás e leva a mão ao peito.

— Você me assustou.

Passo a mão em seus ombros, engolindo uma risada. Meu pai está todo desgrenhado.

— Desculpa.

Sua mão aperta a minha. Como ele está sentado e eu estou de pé, sinto-me enorme. É tão estranho já ter a mesma altura dele. Não tenho nenhum dos traços de minha mãe, quer dizer, apenas os olhos grandes e amendoados. Puxei tudo de meu pai: cabelos escuros, estatura considerável, nariz, lábios e cílios. Roa tem a altura, as cores de pele e cabelo e a insolência da minha mãe.

— Você só chegou em casa agora?

Ele confirma com a cabeça, empurrando a colher para dentro da tigela.

— Apareceu um paciente à meia-noite com a carótida perfurada, aí me chamaram para a cirurgia.

—  _ Carótida _ perfurada? Ele conseguiu sobreviver?

Ele responde negando levemente com a cabeça.   


Caramba. Isso explica essa postura curvada do meu pai.

— Que triste.

— Tinha dois filhos. E só trinta e nove anos.   


Inclino o corpo sobre o balcão, comendo meu cereal direto da caixa. Meu pai finge não ver.

— Como foi que ele…

— Acidente de carro.

Meu estômago afunda. Ainda no ano passado, meu pai contou para Roa e para mim sobre a ocasião em que três de seus melhores amigos do ensino médio morreram em um acidente de carro, logo depois da formatura. Meu pai também estava no veículo, mas sobreviveu. Deixou Busan para estudar em Los Angeles, na Universidade da Califórnia, e depois partiu para a pós-graduação em Stanford, onde conheceu e se casou com minha mãe, uma ex-mórmon — para o desgosto da mãe e da família estendida do pai dele, que ainda vivia na Hungria.  
  
Todavia, mesmo depois de ter passado tanto tempo longe, sempre que meu pai visita o norte de Busan, a perda dos amigos parece voltar a assombrá-lo.

É um dos poucos assuntos que o levou a brigar com minha mãe na nossa frente. Ela insistia que eu tivesse meu próprio carro; ele achava que eu poderia me virar sem. Minha mãe venceu. O problema de Yongsan-gu é que não tem absolutamente nada para fazer, em lugar nenhum, e nunca dá para se deslocar a pé. O lado positivo é que a cidade é incrivelmente segura — ninguém bebe e todos dirigem como octogenários.

Só agora ele parece perceber que já estou vestido e pronto para começar o dia.

— O que está fazendo acordado tão cedo?

— Tenho um trabalho da escola com alguém de lá.

— Lisa?

Droga! Por que eu disse “alguém de lá”? Devia ter dito “uma pessoa da classe”.

— Jimin. — Diante da expressão incerta de meu pai, acrescento: — O assistente do Seminário.

— O rapaz que vendeu os direitos do livro?

Dou risada.

— Isso, o rapaz que vendeu os direitos do livro.

— Ele é Santo dos Últimos Dias, não é?   


Olho à nossa volta como se a cozinha estivesse tomada por mórmons que não tomam o nosso café.

— Todo mundo nesta cidade é, não é?

— Nós somos judeus unitários liberados — anuncia minha mãe, entrando na cozinha com sua calça de yoga e cabelos presos em um coque alto e bagunçado.

Passa por meu pai e lhe dá um beijo nojento e demorado que faz meu rosto se afundar na caixa de cereal. Em seguida, corre para perto da cafeteira. Pega uma xícara enquanto conversa com ele.

— Jae, a que horas você chegou em casa?   


Ele estuda outra vez o relógio, piscando e apertando os olhos.

— Faz meia hora.

— Carótida perfurada. — Resumo para ela. — Não sobreviveu.

Meu pai me encara com um franzir de testa que denuncia sua desaprovação.

— Jeongguk! — enfim me censura, verbalmente, com uma voz grave.

— O quê? Eu só estava resumindo para ela, assim você não vai ter de explicar outra vez.   


Minha mãe olha outra vez para ele, agora silenciosa, e envolve seu rosto com as mãos. Não ouço o que ela diz, mas o leve sussurro de sua voz também me faz sentir melhor.  
  
Ao entrar na cozinha, Roa é uma mancha composta por um pijama preto, cabelos tingidos de preto, que mais parecem um ninho de pombo, e uma carranca severa.

— Por que é que vocês têm que fazer tanto barulho?

É curioso ela ter escolhido o momento de maior silêncio para surgir com essa queixa.

— Esse é o som que humanos fazem quando estão em pleno funcionamento — respondo.   


Roa me dá um soco no peito e tenta convencer nossa mãe a lhe dar café. Como esperado, a resposta é negativa e a única oferta que minha irmã aceita é suco de laranja.

— Café atrapalha o crescimento — digo a minha irmã.

— Então é por isso que seu pênis é tão…

— Jeongguk vai sair para fazer um trabalho de escola — meu pai interrompe de propósito. — Com uma pessoa chamada Jimin.

— Ah, sim, o cara de quem ele está a fim — Roa lança.

A cabeça de minha mãe vira-se violentamente na minha direção. Meu interior se repuxa em uma pontada imediata de pânico.

— Não é verdade, Roa.

Ela me lança uma olhadela carregada de ceticismo.

—  _ Cla-ro! _

Agora mais desperto, meu pai curva o corpo para perto.

— Gostar de  _ gostar? _

— Não. — Nego também com a cabeça. — Gostar no sentido de que ele é uma pessoa gentil e disposta a me ajudar a tirar um A. Jimin só é o assistente do meu professor.   


Meu pai oferece um sorriso enorme, seu lembrete entusiástico de que, mesmo que eu não me sinta atraído pelo cara de quem estamos falando, Ele Não Tem Nenhum Problema Com a Minha Sexualidade. Só falta um adesivo de carro neste momento.

Com uma forte pancada, Roa coloca seu copo de suco no balcão.

— Ele só é o assistente que a Lisa descreve como  _ maravilhosamente lindo _ e você descreve como  _ bochechas tão coradas que parece usar blush _ .

Minha mãe entra na conversa:

— Mas ele só está ajudando a escrever o seu livro, não é?

Confirmo, assentindo.

— Exato.

Qualquer um assistindo a esta troca de palavras poderia pensar que minha mãe está agitada por se tratar de um garoto, mas não. O incômodo é por ele ser mórmon.

— Certo — ela diz, como se tivéssemos fechado um acordo. — Ótimo.

Quando percebo a preocupação em sua voz, um fogo se acende em meu estômago, abre um buraco em mim. Pego o copo de Roa e bebo seu suco de laranja para apagar as chamas. Ela olha por um instante para minha mãe, mas meus pais estão dividindo um momento daquela conversa silenciosa que, às vezes, eles têm.

— Estou curioso para saber se é possível um menino supermórmon e um menino super não mórmon serem amigos — explico.

— Então você está vendo a situação como uma espécie de experimento? — meu pai pergunta com cautela.

— É. Mais ou menos isso.

— Entendi, mas não brinque com ele — minha mãe alerta. Só me resta bufar. Essa conversa está ficando um saco!

— Pessoal... — Atravesso a cozinha para pegar minha mochila. — É para fazer um trabalho do colégio. A gente só vai se dedicar ao esboço do meu texto.

(...)

SÓ VAMOS TRABALHAR NO ESBOÇO.

SÓ VAMOS TRABALHAR NO ESBOÇO. 

SÓ VAMOS TRABALHAR NO ESBOÇO.   
  
Escrevo a frase cerca de dezessete vezes em meu caderno enquanto espero Jimin aparecer onde combinamos de nos encontrar: na sala de escrita da Biblioteca Municipal de Yongsan-gu.   


Quando ele anotou seu endereço de e-mail com uma caligrafia perfeita, imaginei que fosse propor que nos encontrássemos no Shake Inseyo — e não na Starbucks de Yongsan-gu, em nome de Deus! — para conversarmos sobre o meu trabalho. Porém, a ideia de estar com ele em público, em algum lugar onde qualquer pessoa da escola pudesse nos ver, pareceu-me excesso de exposição. Detesto admitir, mas e se alguém me visse e pensasse que eu estou me convertendo? E se alguém o visse e questionasse o que estava fazendo com um garoto não mórmon? E se esse alguém fosse Daehwi do Futebol e notasse meu olhar seguindo Jimin na aula e o  _ bispo _ perguntasse a algum contato em Palo Alto que lhe contasse que sou  _ queer _ e depois o  _ bispo _ contasse ao Jimin, e Jimin espalhasse para todo mundo?

Sem dúvida, estou pensando demais.  
  
SÓ VAMOS TRABALHAR NO ESBOÇO.

SÓ VAMOS TRABALHAR NO ESBOÇO.

SÓ VAMOS TRABALHAR NO ESBOÇO.   
  
Ouço passos na escada, atrás de onde estou sentado, e só tenho tempo suficiente de me levantar e derrubar meu caderno no chão antes de Jimin chegar, parecendo um anúncio de férias na Patagônia com sua jaqueta azul volumosa, calças pretas e botas de montanhismo.

Ele sorri. Seu rosto está rosado por causa do frio, mas sinto um soco no peito ao perceber o quanto gosto de olhar para ele.   


Isso é tão, tão ruim.

— Oi. — Ele cumprimenta, ligeiramente sem fôlego. — Desculpa por estar atrasado. Minha irmã ganhou uma casa da Barbie gigante de aniversário e eu tive que ajudar meu pai a montar tudo antes de sair. Aquela coisa tinha, tipo, um milhão de peças.

— Não se preocupe — respondo, começando a estender o braço para oferecer um aperto de mão, antes de puxar meu braço outra vez para trás porque  _ que diabos estou fazendo? _   


Jimin percebe enquanto estende a mão, antes de também puxá-la para trás.

— Ignore — peço.

Ele ri, confuso, mas claramente achando graça.

— É como se fosse o seu primeiro dia com um braço novo.

Ai, meu Deus! Que terrível! Somos só dois caras se encontrando para estudar.

Manos. Manos não ficam nervosos.  _ Seja um mano, Jeongguk _ _. _

— Obrigado por se dispor a me encontrar.   


Ele assente e se abaixa para pegar meu caderno, mas eu consigo puxar os papéis antes que ele leia as linhas e linhas que escrevi para tentar me acalmar e me convencer do que faríamos aqui, mas não sei se consegui. Jimin não se dá conta, evita meu olhar e se concentra em uma sala vazia atrás de mim.

— Vamos ficar aqui? — pergunta.

Confirmo com a cabeça e ele me segue mais para o fundo da sala, inclinando-se para olhar pela janela. Nuvens carregadas de neve pairam sobre a Colina de Yongsan-gu situada ao norte do rio Han sob a sombra da N Seoul Tower, formando uma bruma pesada, como fantasmas assombrando nossa cidadezinha tranquila.

— Sabe o que é mais estranho? — diz sem se virar para mim.

Tento ignorar o fato de a luz que entra pela janela iluminar seu perfil.

— O quê?

— Nunca estive aqui antes. Já fui lá onde ficam as prateleiras, mas nunca realmente _visitei_ a biblioteca.  
  
Um comentário é contido quando alcança a ponta da minha língua: é porque tudo que você faz fora da escola acontece na igreja. Mas engulo meu instinto. Ele está aqui para me ajudar.

— Quantos anos sua irmã tem? — pergunto.   


Piscando para mim, ele sorri outra vez. Usa esse sorriso com tanta facilidade, com tanta constância.

— A que ganhou a casa da Barbie?

— Sim.

— Jiyeon está com dez.

Jimin dá um passo na minha direção e mais um e, com uma voz nada familiar, meu coração grita  ISSO, VENHA CÁ . Mas, aí, me dou conta de que ele está apontando para irmos à mesa e começarmos a trabalhar.

_ Seja um mano, Jeongguk. _

Viro-me e nos acomodamos à mesa que reservei logo que cheguei — embora pudéssemos escolher qualquer outra. Não tem mais ninguém na biblioteca às nove da manhã de um sábado. Sua cadeira se arrasta estridente pelo assoalho e ele ri, desculpando-se baixinho. Com Jimin tão perto de mim, consigo tragar mais uma vez seu cheiro e sinto que estou ficando entorpecido.

— Mas você tem outros irmãos, não tem?   


Ele me olha de canto de olho, e me pego tentado explicar minha pergunta — não era para ser nenhum comentário ácido sobre o tamanho das famílias de mórmons; Roa e Jiyu estão na mesma turma.

— Minha outra irmã, Jiyu, tem quinze — conta. — E tenho um irmão, Jihyun, que tem treze, mas parece ter 23.

Dou uma risada educada com esse comentário. Por dentro, estou uma pilha de nervos, e nem sei por quê.

— Jiyu estuda em Centennial Christian, certo?

Ele confirma.

— No ensino médio.

Eu já a vi pela escola, e Roa não estava errada: Jiyu realmente não para de sorrir e com frequência ajuda o pessoal do colégio nos intervalos de almoço. Parece tão alegre que quase vibra.

— Ela parece ser uma pessoa legal.

— É sim. Jiyeon também é uma graça. Jihyun é... Digamos que goste de testar limites. É um bom garoto.

Faço que sim com a cabeça.  _ Jeon Jungkook, o preguiçoso até a morte _ . Jimin vira-se para me olhar; quase sinto seu sorriso.

— Você tem irmãos ou irmãs? — pergunta.  
  
_Está vendo? É assim que se faz, Jeongguk. Crie um ambiente para conversar_.

— Uma irmã — conto. —, Roa acho que ela está na turma de Jiyu. Roa tem dezesseis anos e é uma cria do demônio. — Aí me dou conta do que acabei de dizer e me viro horrorizado para ele. — Ai, meu Deus! Não acredito que falei isso. Ou isso!

Jimin bufa.

— Ótimo. Agora, depois de hoje, não posso mais voltar a falar com você.

Sinto minha expressão se contorcer, adotar um tom de desdém, e demoro demais para perceber que ele está brincando. Seu sorriso agora também desapareceu. Desapareceu assim que ele percebeu o quão profundamente confuso eu estava, quando percebeu que penso o pior de sua fé.

— Desculpa. — Ele diz, deixando sua boca se curvar. Não parece desconfortável, nem de longe. Aliás, parece estar se divertindo um pouquinho com a situação. — Eu estava brincando.

O constrangimento se espalha por meu sangue e me esforço para adotar outra vez o sorriso de alguém confiante, aquele que sempre me faz conquistar o que quero.

— Pegue leve comigo. Ainda estou aprendendo a falar mormonês.

Para meu profundo alívio, Jimin deixa escapar uma risada sincera.

— Estou aqui para traduzir.

Com isso, olhamos para a tela do meu notebook, para ler a quantidade insignificante de letras ali.   


_ Um garoto queer, metade judeu, metade nada, se muda para uma cidade infestada de  _ mórmons.  _ Ele mal vê a hora de dar o fora _ .

Sinto Jimin ficar paralisado ao meu lado e, em um instante, percebo meu erro: eu não alterei o esboço. Meu coração salta.

Não me importo em contar para ele que não vejo a hora de deixar este lugar. Nem me sinto culpado por usar a expressão “infestada de mórmons”, muito embora devesse. O problema está em outra coisa, que se sobrepõe a tudo isso. Esqueci de deletar a palavra “ _ queer _ ”. Ninguém aqui — ninguém além da minha família, pelo menos — sabe de mim. Tento discretamente avaliar sua reação. As bochechas estão rosadas e os olhos saltam outra vez para o início da linha, para reler.

Abro a boca para falar — para explicar — justamente quando ele diz:

— Então esse é o seu tema geral, certo? Você vai escrever sobre alguém homossexual vivendo em Yongsan-gu?

O gelo do alívio toma conta da minha corrente sanguínea. É claro que ele não supôs que estou escrevendo um texto autobiográfico.   


Só consigo assentir vigorosamente.  
  
— Eu pensei em alguém bissexual. Sim.

— E ele acabou de se mudar para cá...   


Confirmo outra vez com a cabeça e então me dou conta de que há algo pegajoso em sua voz, como alguém que se dá conta de algo. Se Jimin já pesquisou qualquer coisa sobre Jeon Jungkook, sabe que eu me mudei para cá antes do décimo ano e que meu pai é um médico judeu em Yongsan-gu Do.

Talvez, até saiba que minha mãe foi excomungada.

Quando nossos olhares se encontram, ele sorri. Parece estar controlando cuidadosamente sua reação. Percebo que ele sabe. E agora meus medos sobre Daehwi do Futebol contar ao  _ bispo _ e o  _ bispo _ contar ao Jimin parecem tão excessivamente complicados. É claro que a informação  _ me _ escapou, sem qualquer obstrução.

— Ninguém mais sabe — conto abruptamente.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Está tudo bem, Jeongguk.

— Eu quero dizer  _ ninguém mesmo _ . — Esfrego a mão no rosto. — Era para eu ter deletado aquela palavra. É um dos motivos pelos quais não estou conseguindo desenvolver a história. Estou falando de um personagem  _ bi _ e não sei como escrever este livro na aula. Não sei se Fujita  _ quer _ que eu escreva essa história, nem meus pais.

Jimin se aproxima, capturando meu olhar.

— Jeongguk, você deve se dar o direito de escrever o livro que quiser.

— Minha família é muito inflexível sobre eu não me assumir para ninguém daqui, a não ser que eu realmente confie na pessoa.

Não contei sequer à minha melhor amiga e agora estou entregando o segredo imediatamente à única pessoa a quem não devia contar.

Ele lentamente arqueia as sobrancelhas.

— Sua família sabe?

— Sabe.

— E eles aceitam numa boa?

— Minha mãe é...  _ exuberante _ em sua aceitação, para dizer a verdade.

Depois de um silêncio pulsante, ele se concentra no computador.

— Acho uma ótima ideia colocar essa história no papel. — Diz baixinho. Estendendo a mão, deixa o indicador pairar diante da tela. — Tem muita coisa aqui em apenas duas frases. Muito coração, mas também muita mágoa. — Seus olhos encontram outra vez os meus. São de uma mistura insana de vermelho, castanho e amarelo. — Não sei quanto posso ajudar com esse assunto específico, mas fico feliz em conversar.   


Sinto essas palavras se esfregarem dissonantes em mim e repuxo o nariz.  
  
— Você seria tão útil quanto se eu estivesse escrevendo sobre dragões e zumbis, não é?

Sua risada está rapidamente se transformando no meu barulhinho preferido.

— Exatamente.

Minha frequência cardíaca precisa de uns vinte minutos para voltar ao normal, mas, nesse tempo, Jimin fala. É quase como se estivesse consciente do meu ataque de pânico mental, como se intencionalmente me forçasse a isso, mas suas palavras parecem sair de sua boca com uma cadência tão fácil, tão hipnotizante.   


Ele me diz que está tudo bem eu não ter nada além de uma ideia a essa altura. Explica que, para ele, todo livro começa com algo assim — uma oração, uma imagem, partes de um diálogo.

O que tenho que decidir, ele explica, é quem é o protagonista e qual é o conflito.

— Concentre-se nesses dois aspectos da personalidade dele — aconselha, apontando para partes do texto. — Ele é antimórmon e...   


Um segundo dedo paira livremente diante da tela.

—  _ Queer _ — concluo para ele.

— Exato. — Jimin engole em seco, recolhendo os dedos. — O garoto odeia todos os mórmons e planeja sua fuga para depois seus pais entrarem para a igreja e renegá-lo quando ele for embora?

— Não... — Parece que ele não entendeu  _ tão _ bem assim a história da minha família. — A família vai apoiar, eu acho.

Pensativo, Jimin ajeita o corpo nas costas da cadeira.

— O garoto odeia a Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias e acaba deixando a cidade só para se enfiar no meio de outra “seita religiosa”?

Analiso-o, penso em sua capacidade de ver sua fé a partir da perspectiva de um infiel, de conseguir ver o lado negativo com essa facilidade.

— Talvez — reflito — mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sei se quero demonizar a igreja desse jeito.   


Os olhos de Jimin encontram os meus, antes de ele afastá-los.

— Qual é o papel que ser,  _ hum _ , bissexual exerce no livro?

É a primeira vez que ele gagueja nessa conversa — seu enrubescer se espalha como se um mapa se desenhasse em seu rosto.

Tenho vontade de dizer a ele:  _ quero saber se você poderia gostar de mim, se alguém como você poderia ser amigo de alguém como eu _ _. _

Mas ele já está aqui, já está sendo generoso e genuíno com alguém como eu. Esperava que viesse e fosse um bom tutor da disciplina, respondesse a algumas perguntas e me ajudasse a começar a escrever enquanto eu ficasse boquiaberto em sua presença. Não esperava que perguntasse sobre mim ou que fosse tão compreensivo. Não esperava gostar dele. Agora, o conflito parece óbvio e faz algo estável dentro de mim se curvar e golpear com ansiedade, porque ficou ainda mais assustador escrever sobre esse assunto.

— Pense melhor. — Aconselha baixinho, brincando com um clipe de papel. — Existem muitos caminhos para seguir com essa história e grande parte depende da jornada dele, das descobertas dele. Ele começa ressentido por estar onde está e sentindo-se sufocado pela cidade. Mas encontra a liberdade ficando nela ou saindo dela? Encontra algo que o faça mudar de ideia?

Faço que sim para a tela do computador porque agora não consigo olhar para ele sem meus sentimentos ficarem claramente projetados em meu rosto. Meu sangue ferve com o calor da paixão.

Lá fora, começa a nevar, e, ainda bem, vamos nos sentar nas poltronas perto da janela para assistir à neve, deixando o livro de lado por um tempo. Jimin nasceu aqui, no final da rua. Seu pai é advogado fiscal e foi chamado para servir como  _ bispo _ há quase dois anos. Sua mãe trabalhava com finanças na Vivint antes de ele nascer. Agora, é mãe em tempo integral e esposa do  _ bispo _ , o que, explica Jimin, meio que a transforma em uma protetora. Ela gosta disso, ele me conta, mas significa que ele e Jiyu tiveram que dar mais apoio a Jiyeon e Jihyun. Ele joga beisebol e futebol desde que tinha seis anos. Adora Bon Iver e Kodaline. Toca piano e violão.

Divido com ele os mesmos detalhes inócuos: nasci em Palo Alto. Meu pai é cirurgião cardíaco. Minha mãe é programadora. Ela se sente culpada por não passar mais tempo comigo, mas tenho muito orgulho dela. Adoro Panic! at the disco e Backstreet Boys, sei tocar instrumentos, adoro beisebol e meu melhor estúdio é o meu banheiro, talvez devo me considerar um entusiasta.

Não voltamos a discutir sobre a minha sexualidade, mas sinto a presença desse assunto como uma terceira pessoa na sala, em um canto escuro, espreitando a conversa.

O silêncio marca o passo do tempo entre nós enquanto observamos a calçada acinzentada, logo abaixo da janela, lentamente sendo coberta por uma camada branca. O vapor se eleva da superfície do sistema de ventilação na calçada e, com o acelerar estranho e frenético do meu coração, surge a vontade de saber mais sobre Jimin. Quem já amou, quem odeia, se é possível que se interesse por garotos.

— Você não me perguntou sobre o livro — enfim diz.

Está falando do livro  _ dele _ .

— Putz... droga... Foi mal. — Digo. — Não foi minha intenção ser grosseiro.

— Não é grosseria. — Ele me encara e sorri como se guardássemos o mesmo segredo, um segredo exasperador. — Só falei isso porque todo mundo pergunta.

— Eu achei bem legal. — Coloco as mãos nos bolsos e alongo as costas na cadeira. — Quero dizer, é claro que é incrível. Imagine, seu livro vai estar aqui, nesta biblioteca.

Ele parece surpreso com o comentário.

— Talvez.

— Aposto que está cansado de falar disso.

— Um pouquinho. — Dá de ombros, sorrindo para mim.

Esse sorriso denuncia que ele gostou de  _ eu _ não ter perguntado sobre o livro, que não estou aqui atrás de ganhar fama em uma cidade pequena. Então, prossegue:

— Para dizer a verdade, tudo isso criou algumas complicações a mais na minha vida, mas não  _ posso _ reclamar, porque já me dei conta de como sou abençoado.

— Sim, claro.

— Sempre me perguntei como é viver aqui para quem não foi criado na igreja. — Diz, mudando de assunto. — Você tinha quinze anos quando veio para cá?

— Sim.

— Foi difícil?

Penso duas vezes para responder. Jimin sabe algo a meu respeito que ninguém mais sabe, e isso me deixa inseguro dos meus passos. Ele parece ser legal, mas, não importa o quão legal alguém seja, informação é poder.

— Yongsan-gu pode ser sufocante.

Jimin assente e se inclina para a frente para olhar mais atentamente pela janela.

— Sei que parece que a igreja está em todos os lugares. Para mim também é assim. Parece que ela penetra todos os detalhes da minha vida cotidiana.

— Posso apostar que sim.

— Entendo que pode parecer sufocante para quem vê de fora, mas a igreja também faz muitas coisas boas.

Ele olha para mim e, com um terror crescente, entendo o motivo por trás dessa sessão de estudos. Entendo por que ele concordou em vir. Jimin está tentando me  _ converter _ , me  _ recrutar _ . Sabe tudo ao meu respeito, e isso lhe dá mais um motivo para falar comigo, para me “salvar”. E não está me recrutando para o Grupo Gay do Norte de Yongsan-gu, mas para a Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias.

— Sei que fazem boas ações — digo com cuidado. — Meus pais... conhecem a igreja. É difícil morar aqui e não ver o bem e o mal que ela faz.

— Verdade — Jimin concorda distraidamente, sem olhar para mim. — Eu mesmo vejo.

— Jimin?

— Sim?

— Só... queria que você soubesse que... caso... — Paro, estremeço, pisco os olhos. — Eu não te pedi para me ajudar para que depois tentasse me levar para a igreja.

Quando ele me observa, seus olhos estão arregalados, alarmados.

— O quê?!

Olho outra vez para o lado.

— Entendo que talvez eu tenha passado a impressão de que queria conversar porque eu questionava algo a meu respeito ou talvez quisesse entrar para a igreja. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre quem sou. Gosto muito de você, mas não vou me converter.

O vento assobia ao passar pela janela, está muito frio perto do vidro. Mas, aqui dentro, ele me estuda, sem expressão.

— Eu não pensei que você fosse entrar para a igreja — Seu rosto está rosado.  _ É por causa do frio. É por causa do frio. Não é por causa de você, Jeongguk _ . — Não pensei que fosse por isso que você... — Ele acena uma negação com a cabeça. — Não se preocupe. Não vou tentar rifá-lo na igreja. Não depois do que dividiu comigo.

Minha voz sai atipicamente tímida e desconfiada:

— Não vai contar para ninguém?

— É claro que não — responde imediatamente. Olha para o chão enquanto seu maxilar se movimenta de um jeito que não consigo ler. Por fim, puxa algo do bolso. — Eu... aqui.

Quase por impulso, Jimin me entrega um pequeno pedaço de papel. Está quente, como se tivesse passado todo esse tempo em sua mão.

Abro e olho para os nove dígitos. O número de seu celular.

Deve ter anotado antes, talvez antes mesmo de sair de casa, e enfiado no bolso para me entregar.

Será que ele se dá conta de que está me entregando uma granada? Eu poderia estragar tudo com seu número de telefone. Nunca gostei muito de enviar mensagens de texto, mas, meu Deus! A vontade que tenho de acompanhar todos os seus movimentos dentro da sala de aula é como uma possessão demoníaca. Saber que posso entrar em contato com ele a qualquer momento é uma tortura.

— Eu não... — começa a dizer, mas logo olha atrás de mim. — Pode enviar mensagem de texto ou ligar. O que preferir. Quando quiser. Para sairmos e conversamos sobre o seu trabalho, se precisar.

Meu peito se aperta dolorosamente.

— Sim, sem dúvida, claro. — Fecho os olhos bem apertados. Tenho a sensação de que ele está prestes a fugir. E a necessidade de me expressar faz meu interior parecer pressurizado — Obrigado.

Jimin se levanta.  
  
— Sem problemas. Quando quiser.

— Jimin?

— Sim?

Nossos olhares se encontram e não consigo acreditar no que estou prestes a dizer.

— Sem dúvida quero sair de novo com você.

Suas bochechas explodem de cor. Será que está traduzindo minha mensagem corretamente em sua cabeça? E o que é isso que eu estou falando? Ele sabe que eu gosto de meninos, então deve saber que não estou falando só do livro. Jimin analisa meu rosto, descendo da testa até a boca, até o queixo, depois foca em meus olhos e analisa meus lábios, antes de desviar completamente.

— Acho que preciso ir.

Sou um emaranhado de fios elétricos; uma cacofonia de vozes grita instruções em minha cabeça.

_ Esclareça que você só quer estudar! _

_ Fale do livro! _

_ Peça desculpas! _

_ Tome coragem e conte a ele seus sentimentos! _   


Mas apenas concordo com um gesto e o observo sorrir rigidamente, avançar na direção das escadas e desaparecer após passar por um pilar de carvalho perfeitamente polido.   


Volto os olhos ao meu laptop, abro um documento novo e expresso tudo isso na página em branco.


	6. Capítulo Seis.

**Eu**

**_Aqui está o meu número._ **

**_Ah, é o Jeongbuk._ **

**_Hum, eu quis dizer Jeongguk._ **

**_Não acredito que digitei meu próprio nome errado!_ **

**_Desculpa._ **

**Jimin**

**_ㅋㅋㅋ! Vou salvar seu nome assim nos contatos._ **

**_De Jimin_ **

**_(Veja o que eu fiz aí em cima)_ **

Passo os próximos vinte minutos sorrindo para o celular, lendo repetidas e repetidas vezes nossa troca de mensagens. O aparelho permanece grudado à palma da minha mão. Tenho certeza de que meus pais estão se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo — posso perceber por seus olhares de preocupação à mesa do jantar.

— Deixe o celular para comer, filho — meu pai pede. Deslizo o aparelho com a tela para baixo na mesa.

— Desculpa.

— Com quem está trocando mensagens? — minha mãe quer saber.

Sei que não vão gostar nada da resposta, mas também não quero mentir.

— Jimin.

Eles trocam um olhar, cada um de um lado da mesa.

— O professor-assistente? — minha mãe quer confirmar.

— Pode ler as mensagens se quiser. — Entrego-lhe o telefone. — Você consegue ler de um jeito ou de outro, não é mesmo?

Relutante, ela pega o celular, parecendo esperar encontrar muito mais do que de fato encontra. Seu rosto relaxa quando ela vê as palavras inofensivas na tela.

— Que gracinha, mas, Jeongguk... — ela deixa a frase no ar e olha para meu pai em busca de apoio.

Talvez não saiba ao certo quanta credibilidade terá vestida assim, com seu avental de arco-íris da Parada Gay.

Meu pai pega o celular e seu rosto se suaviza quando ele lê as mensagens, mas logo uma nuvem turva seus olhos.

— Vocês dois estão saindo? — Roa bufa.

— Não. — Respondo, ignorando-a. — Vocês, hein? Deus me livre! Temos conversado sobre meu trabalho do colégio.

Um silêncio cético e pesado recai sobre a mesa  Minha mãe não consegue se conter:

— Ele sabe sobre você?

— Que eu me transformo em um  _ troll _ quando o sol se põe? — Nego com a cabeça. — Não, acho que ele nunca percebeu.

— Jeongguk — ela diz com uma voz leve —, você sabe do que eu estou falando.

De fato, sei. Infelizmente.

— Por favor, acalme-se. Não é como se eu tivesse um rabo dependurado no corpo.

— Querido — diz minha mãe, toda horrorizada —, você está escolhendo não me entender...   


Meu celular vibra em frente ao meu pai. Ele o pega.

— É Jimin outra vez.

Estendo a mão.

— Por favor?

Franzindo a testa, ele me devolve o aparelho.

**Jimin**

**_Não vou estar nas aulas essa semana._ **

**_Só queria te avisar._ **

Meu peito parece rachar com uma linha atravessando bem o centro, e há uma briga interna entre a notícia ruim e o lado positivo que veio com ela; afinal, Jimin pensou em me enviar uma mensagem avisando.

**Eu**

**_Está tudo bem?_ **

**Jimin**

_**Sim, só tenho uma viagem para Nova York.** _

_ Estamos mesmo fazendo isso? Estamos enviando mensagens de texto casuais agora? _

**Eu**

_**Nossa, que chique!**_

**Jimin**

_**ㅋㅋㅋ! Certeza que vou passar o tempo todo** **com cara de perdido.** _

**Eu**

_**Quando você vai?** _

Minha mãe suspira alto.

— Jeongguk, pelo amor de Deus, pare de trocar mensagens durante o jantar!

Peço desculpas baixinho e me levanto, deslizando o celular com a tela para cima sobre o balcão da cozinha, antes de retornar à minha cadeira. Meu pai e minha mãe estão com aquela energia intratável, silenciosamente agressiva, e um olhar na direção da minha irmã denuncia que ela está vivendo seu melhor momento ao me ver ser repreendido uma vez na vida.   


Em meio ao som dos talheres nos pratos e do gelo nos copos de água, uma percepção pesada gira pela mesa, e o constrangimento resultante faz meu estômago se apertar. Meus pais sabem que já me apaixonei por garotos antes, mas nunca foi nada nem parecido com isso. Agora, existe um garoto com um nome e um número de telefone. Todos somos  _ bem tranquilos _ com relação a isso, mas me dou conta, aqui, sentado à mesa do jantar, que existem muitas camadas de aceitação. Talvez, seja mais fácil para eles serem  _ bem _ tranquilo quando eu posso tudo, menos sair com garotos de Yongsan-gu. Será que tenho permissão para me apaixonar por meninos só depois que me formar e só por aqueles que meus pais selecionarem de um grupo de homens inteligentes, progressistas e não mórmons?

Meu pai raspa a garganta, um claro sinal de que está em busca de palavras, então olhamos para ele na esperança de que, dessa vez, encerre de vez o assunto. Espero que diga algo sobre o elefante branco na sala, mas ele apenas aposta na zona de conforto:

— Contem para a gente sobre as aulas.

Roa começa a falar outra vez sobre as injustiças de ser uma aluna do segundo ano, de ser uma anã e seu armário ficar lá em cima, na última fileira, do cheiro asqueroso do banheiro feminino e que todos os meninos do mundo são irritantes. Nossos pais ouvem enquanto oferecem sorrisos pacientes antes de se concentrarem naquilo que realmente importa para eles: minha mãe deixa claro que está sendo uma boa amiga; meu pai está mais interessado em saber se ela está se esforçando para ter boas notas. Ouço até metade da resposta na qual ela se gaba de sua nota de Química. O fato de meu telefone estar a três metros de distância significa que noventa por cento do meu cérebro encontra-se focado em querer saber se Jimin respondeu e se poderei me encontrar com ele antes da viagem.

_ Estou nervoso _ _. _

Para ser justo, as refeições costumam ser um momento peculiar, de um jeito ou de outro. Meu pai vem de uma família enorme, cuja satisfação primeira das mulheres é cuidar dos maridos e filhos. Embora o mesmo seja verdade na formação mórmon da minha mãe, a família do meu pai é totalmente centrada na comida. As mulheres não apenas preparam refeições; elas realmente cozinham. Quando nos visita, Bubbe¹ lota o freezer com o suficiente para um mês de kugel e carne e faz as observações mais discretas e mais bem-intencionadas sobre o fato de seus netos em grande parte sobreviverem comendo sanduíches. Com o tempo, ela superou a decepção de meu pai não ter se casado com uma judia, mas até hoje não gosta nada, nada do fato de minha mãe passar tanto tempo trabalhando e isso nos fazer depender de comida pronta e congelada.

E, apesar de sua visão anti religiosa do mundo, minha mãe foi criada em uma cultura na qual as mulheres tradicionalmente têm o papel de cuidar da casa. Para ela, não preparar nosso almoço todos os dias ou deixar de ir às reuniões de pais é bobagem das feministas.

Até tia Heya, às vezes, sente culpa por não fazer mais para organizar e cuidar da casa. Portanto, minha mãe cedeu e deixou Bubbe lhe ensinar a preparar certos pratos, e ela tenta fazê-los em uma quantidade considerável no domingo para que, com eles, passemos a semana. É um empenho questionável, mas nós, os filhos, a apoiamos nessa empreitada. Meu pai é outra história: já é bem mais seletivo quando o assunto é comida. Mesmo que se considere um total progressista, ele ainda tem alguns resquícios de tradicionalismo. A esposa cozinhar é um deles.

Minha mãe observa meu pai comendo e, com base na velocidade com a qual ele engole as colheradas, avalia o quão boa a comida está. Quero dizer: quanto mais rápido ele come, menos gosta do sabor. Esta noite, meu pai parece sequer mastigar antes de engolir. Os cantos da boca normalmente sorridentes de minha mãe deixam clara sua chateação.   


Focar nessa dinâmica me ajuda a distrair, mas só até certo ponto.

Olho para o celular. Como o deixei com a tela para cima, posso ver se recebo uma ligação ou mensagem de texto. A tela acende. Enfio na boca algumas colheradas de kneidl, um prato típico judeu, queimando a língua até a tigela estar vazia. Então peço licença antes que qualquer um dos dois possa protestar.

— Jeongguk — meu pai ralha discretamente.

— Lição de casa.

Enxaguo meu prato e o coloco no lava-louças.  
  
Meu pai me vê indo embora, lançando um olhar de quem sabe que usei a única desculpa que ele seria incapaz de contra-argumentar.

— É a sua noite de cuidar das louças — Roa grita atrás de mim.

— Não. Você está me devendo uma desde que eu lavei o banheiro no fim de semana passado.   


Seu olhar deixa claro que ela está mentalmente erguendo o dedo do meio para mim.

— Também te amo, gatinha do inferno.

Correndo pelas escadas, leio as mensagens de texto.

Meu coração acelera, apertado e feroz. Ele me enviou cinco mensagens.

_ Cinco _ .   


**Jimin**

_**Vou na quarta à noite.** _

**_Tenho reuniões com o editor e o pessoal da editora na quinta._ **

**_Ainda não conheci o editor. Admito que estou nervoso._ **

_**Acho que você está jantando com a sua família.** _

_**Desculpa, Jeongguk.** _

Com dedos frenéticos, respondo:

**Eu**

_**Não, desculpa, meus pais me fizeram deixar o celular de lado.** _

_**Fico muito feliz por você. !** _

Digito meu próximo pensamento e então — segurando o ar bem apertado nos pulmões — aperto “enviar” rapidamente.

**Eu**

_**Espero que a viagem seja ótima, mas vou sentir falta de te ver na aula.** _

Espero um minuto pela resposta. Cinco.   
Dez.

Jimin não é nenhum idiota. Sabe que sou bi. Deve ter sacado que estou a fim dele.   


Distraio-me dando uma olhada no Snapchat de Lisa. Seus pés com chinelos. Uma pia cheia de louças. Um close de seu rosto mal-humorado com as palavras “humor atual” escritas logo abaixo. Por fim, fecho as redes sociais e abro o notebook.

Preciso saber com o que estou lidando aqui. Enquanto crescia na Califórnia, sempre soube que a família da minha mãe era mórmon, mas o jeito como ela falava deles — nos raros momentos em que falava — só me levou a pensar que se tratava de uma espécie de seita religiosa assustadora. Foi só quando me mudei para cá que me dei conta de que tudo o que eu conhecia eram estereótipos. Fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que, embora outras fés cristãs talvez não concordem, os mórmons se consideram cristãos. Além disso, grande parte do tempo livre dessas pessoas é dedicado a realizar serviços — ajudar os outros. Porém, fora os hábitos de não consumir cafeína, álcool, falar palavrões ou dar uns amassos, tudo ainda parecia uma nuvem de segredos religiosos para mim.

Como de costume, o Google ajuda.

Depois de todas as minhas piadas com as roupas íntimas deles, descobri que o vestuário não é apenas uma coisa ligada à modéstia; é um lembrete físico do convênio que fazem com Deus. Aliás, a palavra “convênio” está em todos os lugares. De fato, a igreja parece ter sua própria língua.

Dentro da Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias, a hierarquia é exclusivamente masculina. Essa é uma das coisas que minha mãe sempre disse: as mulheres são excluídas. Claro, são elas que têm filhos — segundo a igreja, parte integral do plano de Deus — e podem servir em missões se quiserem, mas, fora isso, não lhes é atribuído muito poder no sentido tradicional do termo. Traduzindo: não podem ocupar posições ou tomar decisões que influenciem a política oficial da igreja.   


O que tenho em mente agora — além da questão Jimin e vestimentas — é aquilo que faz o sangue da minha mãe ferver: o terrível histórico da Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias com relação aos gays.   


A igreja recentemente condenou a prática das terapias de conversão, mas isso não significa que elas não tenham existido — e arruinado muitas e muitas vidas. Pelas informações que obtive de minha mãe, a situação atual é a seguinte: se um mórmon se assumisse para a família, eles rapidamente o mandavam para algum lugar para ser “corrigido”. Esse tipo de terapia envolvia institucionalização e terapia de choque eletroconvulsivo. Às vezes, medicamentos e condicionamento de aversão, o que não me parecia um grande problema, até eu descobrir que isso significava administrar drogas para deixar o indivíduo com náusea enquanto assistia a filmes eróticos com conteúdo homossexual. A internet também me conta sobre versões mais “benignas”, incluindo condicionamento com uso da vergonha ou retreinamento de comportamentos masculinos e femininos (segundo estereótipos), terapias envolvendo encontros com pessoas do sexo oposto, hipnoses e uma coisa chamada “recondicionamento do orgasmo”, que... bem, não.  
  
Quando tia Heya se assumiu, 28 anos atrás, seus pais lhe ofereceram uma escolha: terapia de conversão ou excomunhão. Atualmente, a posição da Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias em relação aos assuntos _queer_ é clara como lama. Segundo qualquer declaração da igreja que você encontra por aí, sexo só deve acontecer entre marido e esposa. Preguiça. Mas, surpreendentemente, a igreja reconhece uma diferença entre atração entre pessoas do mesmo sexo e o que chamam de “comportamento homossexual”. Grosso modo, é o seguinte: garotos sentindo-se atraídos por outros garotos = vamos fingir que não estamos vendo; garotos beijando garotos = mau.  


O mais curioso é que, depois que essa linha tênue foi traçada para, basicamente, dizer que um mórmon gay baixe a cabeça e viva infeliz e insatisfeito a vida toda, em nome de Deus, a maior parte das declarações da igreja também deixam claro que todos são igualmente filhos de Deus, amados por Deus, e devem ser tratados com amor e respeito. Dizem que as famílias não devem, jamais, excluir ou desrespeitar aqueles que escolhem um estilo de vida diferente... mas devem sempre lembrar-lhes das consequências eternas de sua escolha.

E, é claro, todos que vivem aqui sabem do alvoroço que se espalhou pela cidade com uma notícia alguns anos atrás: uma alteração nas diretrizes, segundo a qual pessoas em casamentos com outras do mesmo sexo seriam considerados apóstatas (desertores da igreja — obrigado, Google) e seus filhos excluídos das atividades da igreja até terem idade suficiente para renunciarem a prática da homossexualidade e voltarem para a igreja.

Resumindo: amor e respeito, mas somente para aqueles que estiverem dispostos a viver de acordo com as regras deles... senão, exclusão é a única resposta.

Entende o que eu digo? Tudo é claro como lama.   


Em algum lugar da cama, meu celular vibra. Como estou sozinho no quarto, não tem ninguém aqui para me ver bagunçar as cobertas para pegá-lo rapidamente.

**Jimin**

**_Vou estar amanhã o dia todo na BYU._ **

E, então, enquanto a tela ainda está acesa por causa da mensagem anterior, outra chega:

**Jimin**

**_E também vou sentir saudade de você._ **

  
Tem alguma coisa rolando entre nós. Só pode ser alguma coisa rolando entre nós desde que nossos olhares se cruzaram naquele primeiro dia de aula.

Quero vê-lo antes de sua viagem. Não estou nem aí para o que minha mãe diz.

Não estou nem aí para as doutrinas.   


Afinal de contas, essa não é a minha igreja.

(...)

Em tese, o colégio de Yongsan-gu fica fechado no horário de almoço e os alunos não devem sair, mas essa é uma regra oficial que ninguém obedece. A escola é cercada por restaurantes de  _ fast-food _ , como Del Taco, e Panda Express, Pita Pit e tradicionais desde o coreano ao japonês. Quatro em cada cinco dias, escapamos para comprar alguma coisa para comer.   


Admito que sei que Jimin estuda Literatura Inglesa (não precisei me esforçar demais para descobrir), mas também sei (porque ele me contou na biblioteca) que gosta de passar tempo na Hyundai Card Music Library porque lá é tudo tão silencioso.

No almoço de hoje, compro Panda Express suficiente para duas pessoas.

Antes de me mudar para Yongsan-gu, ouvi muito sobre a igreja de acordo com as visões de pessoas que admitidamente jamais fizeram parte dela.  _ Eles casam suas filhas quando elas completam doze anos! E são polígamos! _

Não casam e não são — a poligamia foi proibida em 1890 —, mas, por causa da minha mãe, sei que os mórmons são apenas pessoas e esperava que os adolescentes mórmons fossem parecidos com qualquer outro das ruas de Palo Alto. O mais louco é que não parecem. Sério. São como parte da elite em termos de polimento. São muito higiênicos e suas roupas, incrivelmente modestas. Também vivem excessivamente bem-arrumados.   


Olho para a minha camiseta surrada da Ella Fitzgerald sobre uma blusa térmica e calça jeans intacta. Eu não me sentiria mais deslocado na Bae Yongsan University nem se estivesse usando uma fantasia de galinha roxa e fazendo  _ moonwalk _ na quadra. Como é início do semestre, tem um tipo de programação rolando na frente do prédio principal. Vejo muitas saias longas, e camisas simples, e cabelos bem aparados, e sorrisos genuínos.   


Um pessoal brinca de  _ frisbee _ ; um deles cai e grita um suave “puxa vida!” de frustração.   


Um trio de alunas brinca de bater as mãos enquanto cantarola uma música.   


A BYU é exatamente como eu imaginei, também é provável que seja exatamente como os fundadores esperavam que fosse, mesmo 140 anos depois. Apenas atravessei a rua de Centennial Christian, mas parece que entrei em um mundo completamente diferente.   


O interior da Hyundai Card Music Library é surpreendentemente escuro e silencioso. A arquitetura moderna faz o espaço parecer mais “engenharia austera” do que “construção de arte” e os pisos superiores são abertos em uma estrutura retangular, com vista para o térreo. Todos os sons — meus passos no chão de mármore, algumas vozes murmurando lá em cima — ecoam pelo saguão inteiro.   


Jimin não está em nenhuma das poltronas, nem nas mesas espalhadas pelo segundo piso e, em retrospectiva, ter trazido essa comida parece um constrangedor excesso de confiança. Indago se há câmeras seguindo cada um dos meus movimentos aqui, se os seguranças da BYU vão aparecer, deduzir que não pertenço a este lugar e educadamente me acompanhar para fora do prédio, desejando-me que meus caminhos sejam seguros e prometendo orar por mim quando me deixarem no limite do campus.

Depois de alguns minutos no terceiro andar, pego-me prestes a ir embora e comer, por estresse, o equivalente a dois almoços de comida asiática de qualidade duvidosa quando avisto um par de Adidas brancos espreitando por debaixo de uma escrivaninha.   


Aproximo-me e declaro:

— Trouxe uma boa quantidade do almoço menos saudável do mundo para dividirmos.   


Jimin se assusta — e, no tempo que demora para se virar, imploro a mim mesmo para poder voltar no tempo e jamais ter feito isso. No início desse ano escolar, uma aluna do primeiro ano me entregou um envelope e saiu correndo na direção oposta. Desconcertado, eu o abri. Um punhado de glitter caiu nos meus sapatos e ali dentro havia uma carta cheia de adesivos e letras encaracoladas me dizendo que ela achava que éramos almas gêmeas. Eu sequer sabia seu nome até ler a última linha da nota: Paige, com coração de glitter pontuando o “i”. Acho que até aquele momento eu não tinha me dado conta de como somos novos quando temos quatorze anos.

Agora, parado aqui, esperando Jimin falar... eu sou a Paige. Sou uma criança emocional. Sem dúvida é assustador — ou totalmente imaturo — estar aqui, trazendo almoço para ele.  _ Que diabos estou fazendo? _

Ele lentamente tira os fones de ouvido.   


Quero respirar aliviado: suas bochechas rubras me dizem tudo o que preciso saber.

— Jeongguk? — Abre um sorriso enorme. — Oi.

— Oi. É... eu…

Olhando para o relógio na tela de seu notebook, ele faz a observação óbvia:  
  
— Você saiu do colégio.

— Todo mundo sai, não sai?

— Na verdade, não.

Ele pisca e seu olhar se volta para mim com uma leve confusão ali estampada.

— Eu... comprei almoço para você. — Olho para a comida em minha mão. — Mas agora sinto que estou infringindo a lei.

Analisando o que eu ofereço, ele diz:

— Panda Express?

— Sim. Nojento, eu sei.

— Sem dúvida. Mas, quero dizer, já que você está aqui...

E sorri para mim. É o único convite de que preciso.

Abro o embrulho e lhe entrego o contêiner com noodles e frango ao molho de laranja.

— Também tem camarão.

— Pode ser frango mesmo.

Ao abrir o embrulho, ele geme, fazendo todo o meu corpo enrijecer.

— Obrigado. Eu estava mesmo morrendo de fome.

Sabe aqueles momentos que são tão surreais a ponto de gerar a sensação de “eu estou mesmo aqui”? Quando você não está apenas usando hipérboles, mas, por uma fração de segundo, vivendo uma experiência fora do corpo? É o que está acontecendo comigo agora. Parado aqui com ele, pego-me em meio à vertigem.

— Meu pai chama esse prato de Frango Gordo Gorducho — me conta enquanto puxo a cadeira ao seu lado e me sento.

Pisco os olhos, esforçando-me para controlar meu cérebro e meu pulso.

— Eu não vou contar para ele se você também não contar.

Jimin dá risada.

— Ele come isso aqui pelo menos duas vezes por semana, então não se preocupe.

Observo-o usar o garfo, e não hashi, para pegar com todo o jeito uma pilha de noodles e levar à boca, sem sequer sujar o queixo. Existe algo “ _ Teflon _ ” nele: está sempre imaculado, limpo, higienizado. Analiso a mim mesmo e me pergunto que impressão eu transmito. Não sou nenhum lambão, mas tampouco tenho esse mesmo brilho imaculado.

Jimin engole e um milhão de imagens pornográficas voam em minha mente nos dez segundos antes de ele voltar a falar.

— O que o trouxe ao campus? — pergunta, antes de levar com todo o jeito uma garfada de frango à boca.

Será que está jogando verde? Ou acha mesmo que eu viria à BYU por algum motivo que não fosse vê-lo?

— Eu estava aqui por perto. — Levo um pouco de comida à boca, mastigo, engulo, abro um sorriso. — Vim ao campus para dançar e cantar algumas canções.

Seus olhos brilham. Não parece se importar por eu não ser mórmon, menos ainda por estar dando uma zoada de leve.

— Legal.

Olho pelo corredor, na direção das janelas com vista para a quadra.

— Sempre tem pessoas lá fora... celebrando?

— Não, mas é um lugar muito feliz.

Inclino o corpo para a frente, sorrindo.

— Enquanto eu passava lá embaixo, alguém ficou frustrado e esbravejou dizendo “puxa vida”.

— O que mais diriam?

Ele está fodendo comigo outra vez. Nossos olhares se encontram e se fixam. O castanho de seus olhos é tão fascinante. Sinto como se tivesse saltado de um penhasco, sem a menor ideia de quão funda é a água escura.

Jimin enfim pisca e baixa os olhos.

— Desculpa por eu ter saído de forma tão abrupta aquele dia.

— Não tem problema.

Acho que não tocaremos mais nesse assunto, mas o fato de ele não conseguir olhar diretamente para mim somado ao rubor brotando novamente em suas bochechas me diz muito.

Tem alguma coisa rolando entre nós,  _ puta merda! _

Em algum piso lá embaixo, a voz grossa de um homem mais velho ecoa:

— Oi, Irmão Baek-Oh.

O tal do Irmão Baek-Oh murmura uma resposta polida que chega até nós e, enquanto os dois deixam o saguão, suas vozes se tornam cada vez mais distantes.

— Espere. — Olho outra vez para Jimin enquanto me dou conta de uma coisa. — Você já é um Élder?

Ele engole antes de responder:

— Não.

Que curioso.

— Park  _ Jimin _ . Isso significa que você é o Irmão Park.

Alegre, ele sorri.

— Esperei a vida toda para ouvir alguém fazer essa piada. O pessoal da igreja é recatado demais para dizer algo assim.

Incapaz de interpretar o brilho em seus olhos, eu hesito.

— Você está me zoando.  
  
— Sim. — Se é que isso é possível, seu sorriso se torna ainda maior e entalha uma ruptura em meu peito quando ele não se aguenta e começa a rir. — Mas acho ainda melhor do que o caso de Jiyu, que vai ser Irmã Park.

— Ela acha graça nisso?

— Todos nós achamos.

Fazendo uma pausa, Jimin me analisa por mais alguns instantes, como se ele estivesse tentando me decifrar, e não o oposto, antes de se aproximar e pegar mais uma garfada.   


Acho que estraguei tudo. Tenho uma impressão esquisita dos mórmons, como se eles fossem todos caridosos, sérios e secretamente malvados. Para mim, parece impossível eles rirem de si mesmos desse jeito.

— Estou agindo como um cuzão.

A palavra simplesmente sai da minha boca e estremeço como se tivesse falado um palavrão em uma catedral.

Enquanto engole, Jimin faz que não com a cabeça.

— O quê? Não!

— Eu não sou…

— Familiarizado com a igreja. — Ele conclui para mim. — A maioria das pessoas não é.

— Nós moramos em Yongsan-gu — lembro-o. — Aqui, a maioria das pessoas é.

Jimin olha fixamente para mim.

— Jeongguk, eu sei que Yongsan-gu não é uma representação do mundo. Todos sabemos. Além do mais, e digo isso com a melhor das intenções, é provável que os jovens não mórmons da idade não conversem sobre o que a igreja tem de positivo. Estou certo?

— Suas palavras me parecem justas.   


Pisco e cutuco meu almoço quase intocado. Jimin me deixa tão nervoso — nervoso no sentido de animado, vertiginoso. Quando me concentro em seu rosto, meu peito se aperta tanto que quase chega a doer. Sua atenção está focada em sua próxima garfada, então tenho alguns segundos para encará-lo sem sentir qualquer vergonha.

Uma voz fraca tenta me alcançar, vinda do fundo da minha mente barulhenta:

_ Ele é mórmon. Isso está fadado a dar errado. Afaste-se. Afaste-se! _

Olho seu maxilar, sua garganta, e a pele que consigo enxergar logo abaixo, vejo pintas na clavícula. Minha boca saliva.

— Obrigado mais uma vez — ele agradece, e eu fecho os olhos, registrando o brilho em suas pupilas enquanto ele me observa.   


E então percebo que fui flagrado devorando-o com os olhos.  
  
— Você nunca fugiu do colégio? — pergunto no tom mais casual do mundo. — Ele mastiga mais uma garfada, negando com a cabeça. — Tem um lado meu que queria que você se comportasse mal de vez em quando.

_ Caramba _ .

_ O que foi que eu acabei de dizer? _

Jimin dá risada, tossindo enquanto engole, e toma um gole de água da garrafa sobre a mesa para limpar a garganta.

— Eu matei aula uma vez.

Gesticulo pedindo que continue seu relato enquanto levo um pouco de comida à boca na esperança de que ela acalme meu estômago agitado e minha mente lunática.

— No ano passado, tive uma consulta no ortodontista e, quando voltei, a aula já estava na metade. Tínhamos uma reunião na sequência, depois almoço, e... — Ele balança a cabeça, deixando aquele maldito rubor se espalhar pelo rosto. — Bem, eu me dei conta de que ninguém iria atrás de mim. Tinha três horas para fazer o que bem entendesse.

Mastigo um pouco de camarão, mas é difícil engolir. Quero que ele me diga que foi para casa e procurou na internet imagens de meninos se beijando.

— Fui sozinho ao cinema e comi uma caixa inteira de doces. — Ele se aproxima de mim, olhos tomados por aquele brilho provocador. — E tomei uma Coca-Cola.

Meu cérebro dá pau.  _ Esse programa parou de funcionar. Qual emoção soltar na corrente sanguínea? Afeto ou perplexidade? _ Pelo amor de Deus,  _ isso _ é Jimin sendo o mais rebelde que consegue ser.

Ele balança a cabeça em uma negação e, nesse mesmo instante, percebo que eu sou o verdadeiro inocente aqui.

Quando Jimin ajeita o corpo outra vez no encosto da cadeira e deixa uma risada escapar, eu estou ferrado. Totalmente arruinado.   


Não consigo interpretá-lo. Não consigo entendê-lo.

Não tenho a menor ideia do que está pensando, se está me provocando ou se ele é realmente tão bom assim. A única coisa que sei é que nunca em minha vida tive uma vontade tão feroz de lançar o corpo para a frente, e encostar minha boca no pescoço de alguém, e implorar que me deseje.

* * *

 

**Bubbe** é avó em iídiche, língua utilizada em comunidades judaicas da Europa Central e Oriental.

**Élder**  é um ofício no Sacerdócio de Melquisedeque, autoridade eclesiástica vigente na Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias e em praticamente todas as ramificações do Movimento dos Santos dos Últimos Dias.


	7. Capítulo Sete.

_ Ainda entorpecido, quase sem sequer ter ciência do que _ aconteceu depois do almoço, dirijo a caminho de casa. As aulas depois do almoço foram como um borrão em minha mente.

Ajudei Lisa com a lição de Cálculo até tarde, mas não sei se fui muito útil — nem se suas respostas estavam certas.

Repassei minha conversa com Jimin várias e várias vezes e, em todas elas, me perguntei se ele estava mesmo tão feliz em me ver quanto me pareceu. A gente flertou...  _ eu acho? _ A ideia de Jimin, o bonzinho, o arrumadinho — escapar da escola pelo que acredito ser apenas o prazer de fazer algo que não devia estar fazendo — dá um  _ nó _ no meu cérebro.

Também venho tentando processar a ideia de que Jimin passará a próxima semana fora. Sempre gostei de ir à escola, mas vê-lo no Seminário é basicamente a única coisa que torna este último semestre tolerável para mim.   


Um pensamento me ocorre, e tateio em busca do meu celular.

**Eu**

_**Você pode me mandar mensagens de lá?** _

Arrependo-me quase no mesmo instante de ter clicado no botão enviar, mas penso que, a essa altura, o que tenho a perder? Por sorte, ele não me deixa esperando muito tempo. A tela não demora a acender.   


**Jimin**

_**Não sei exatamente como serão meus horários porque vou trabalhar com meu editor, mas, sim, vou tentar mandar.** _

Saio do carro e bato a porta. Percebo que ainda estou sorrindo para a tela do telefone quando chego à cozinha. Usando seu pijama de arco-íris, minha mãe dá um jeito nas louças.

— Oi, querido.

— Oi — respondo, deixando o celular de lado e tirando a jaqueta. Estou tão distraído que a derrubo duas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir dependurá-la. — Chegou cedo hoje.

— Digamos que eu precisava tomar uma taça de vinho — ela responde, fechando a porta da lava-louças. Aponta para a geladeira e anuncia: — Guardei um prato para você aí dentro.  
  
Agradeço-a com um beijo na bochecha antes de atravessar a cozinha. Não que eu esteja particularmente faminto — pensar no almoço com Jimin é o suficiente para que meu estômago se transforme outra vez em uma montanha-russa —, mas, se eu não comer, acabarei simplesmente me fechando no quarto, onde vou passar todo o tempo lendo obsessivamente suas mensagens de texto, até entrar no que me parece ser um território nada saudável. O que, sejamos sinceros, provavelmente vai acabar acontecendo, de um jeito ou de outro.

O prato tem um  _ post-it _ grudado ao filme plástico, com a mensagem “ VOCÊ É MEU ORGULHO E ALEGRIA ”. Puxo o papel e sorrio, embora saiba que estou frenético demais, olhos arregalados demais.

Minha mãe me observa do outro lado da ilha da cozinha.

— Você parece um pouco... agitado. Está tudo bem?

— Sim, tudo certo. — O peso de sua atenção me acompanha enquanto aqueço a comida e pego algo para beber. — O que aconteceu no trabalho?

Ela dá a volta no balcão e ajeita o corpo ali como se fosse contar. Meu celular vibra no bolso. Como de costume a essa hora da noite, é uma mensagem da Lisa.   


Mas também tem uma mensagem do Jimin.

**Jimin**

**_Aliás, muito obrigado pelo almoço.  
_ **

**_Eu não estava tendo o melhor dos dias e você mudou tudo._ **

**_Boa noite, Jeongguk._ **

  
A montanha-russa em meu estômago chega ao topo da subida e começa a despencar.

— Jeongguk?

Minha mãe usa o elástico em seu punho para prender os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.   


Afasto meus olhos da tela.

— Sim?

Ela assente lentamente e pega sua taça de vinho, antes de acenar para que eu a siga.

— Vamos conversar.

Ah, droga! Eu perguntei como foi o dia dela e aí parei de ouvir... Deixo meu celular no balcão e a acompanho até a sala de estar.

Na poltrona gigante em um canto, ela ajeita o pé debaixo da coxa e me estuda enquanto me sento.

— Você sabe que eu te amo.  
  
Tremo por dentro.

— Eu sei, mãe.

— E tenho muito orgulho do homem que está se tornando. Tanto que poderia explodir de orgulho.

Confirmo com um gesto. Sou muito sortudo. Sei que sou. Mas há momentos em que as declarações de adoração começam a parecer... excessivas.

Ela inclina o corpo para a frente e usa sua voz mais delicada:

— Só estou preocupada com você, meu amor.

— Desculpa por não ter ouvido o que você tinha a dizer sobre o trabalho.

— Não é exatamente disso que estou falando.

Eu já sei que não é.

— Mãe, o Jimin é mórmon, e não sociopata.   


Minha mãe arqueia sarcasticamente a sobrancelha, como se fosse fazer uma piada, mas não faz. Com um golpe de alívio, agradeço por ela não ter lançado nenhum gracejo. A vontade de defender Jimin ferve em meu peito.

— Mas as coisas entre vocês ainda são platônicas? Ou...?

Fico tenso. Nossa família conversa sobre todos os assuntos, mas é impossível não pensar em seus semblantes naquela noite no jantar, quando me dei conta de que eles têm uma ideia muito específica do tipo de cara com quem ficarei um dia: alguém exatamente como nós.

— E se eu tivesse mais do que apenas sentimentos platônicos por ele?

Ela parece incomodada, mas assente lentamente.

— Acho que não estou totalmente surpresa.

— Eu saí para procurar Jimin na hora do almoço. — Posso vê-la engolir sua reação como se estivesse engolindo uma enorme colherada de xarope para tosse. — Você não tem problema com isso, tem?

— Com você sair do colégio? — Ela inclina o corpo na minha direção, estudando-me. — Na verdade, a ideia não me agrada muito. Mas sei que todo mundo sai na hora do almoço, então preciso ser mais seletiva com minhas batalhas. Quanto à sua sexualidade... problema nenhum. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso em relação a mim e ao seu pai, está bem?

Sei que essa não é a realidade para a maioria do pessoal  _ queer _ . Tenho ideia do quão sortudo sou. Minha voz sai carregada de emoção.

— Certo.

— Mas se gosto da ideia de você se interessar por um mórmon, menino ou menina? — Ela nega com a cabeça. — Não, Jeongguk, eu não gosto nem um pouco. Só estou sendo sincera com você. Talvez seja meu ponto fraco, mas isso realmente me incomoda.

Minha gratidão se desfaz imediatamente.  
  
— Qual é a diferença entre a sua posição e os pais de Jimin dizerem que ele não pode ficar com um menino?

— São coisas completamente diferentes. Entre uma centena de outros motivos, frequentar a igreja é uma escolha. Ser bissexual é simplesmente quem  _ você _ é. Estou protegendo-o das mensagens tóxicas da igreja.

Suas palavras chegam a me fazer rir.

— E os pais dele estão fazendo o que fazem com o simples objetivo de protegê-lo do inferno.

— Não funciona assim, filho. A igreja não ameaça com o inferno.

Agora, eu não aguento.

— Como você sabe o que a Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias fala sobre qualquer assunto? — pergunto com a voz cada vez mais alta. — Afinal, você não nos dá nenhum nível de perspectiva sobre o que eles realmente acreditam e como pensam. Com você, eu só aprendi que eles odeiam gays, odeiam mulheres, odeiam, odeiam,  _ odeiam _ .

— Jeongguk...

— Na verdade, tenho a sensação de que a Igreja Mórmon não odeia nada. É  _ você _ quem odeia  _ eles _ .

Seus olhos ficam arregalados e ela vira o rosto, respirando fundo.

_ Puta merda, fui longe demais _ .

Se minha mãe fosse uma mulher violenta, provavelmente já teria se levantado e me batido. Posso ler essa informação na linha dura de seus ombros, em sua respiração de quem tenta se acalmar.

Acontece que ela não é uma mulher violenta. É doce e paciente e não está disposta a morder minha isca.

— Jeongguk, meu amor. Isso é muito mais complicado para mim do que você imagina e, se quiser conversar sobre o meu histórico com a igreja, podemos conversar. Mas agora estou preocupada com você. Sempre levou a vida primeiro com o coração e só depois com a cabeça, porém, dessa vez, preciso que pense e seja racional. — Ela ajeita as pernas e então prossegue: — Você e Jimin vêm de dois mundos completamente diferentes e, muito embora não seja igual à situação que seu pai e eu ou tia Heya enfrentamos, também não é completamente diferente. Imagino que a família de Jimin não saiba que ele é gay.

— Nem  _ eu _ sei se ele é gay.

— Bem, para seguir com a nossa discussão, imaginemos que ele seja e que os sentimentos sejam recíprocos. Você sabe que a igreja acha normal a atração entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, contanto que nada realmente seja materializado, certo?  
  
— Sim, eu sei.

— Você conseguiria ficar com ele sem tocá-lo? — A pergunta é retórica, então ela não precisa da minha resposta. — Se não, como se sentiria sendo um segredo? Aceitaria a situação de ter de fazer tudo às escondidas dos pais dele? E se a família de Jimin for tão próxima quanto a nossa? Como você se sentiria se os pais cortassem relações com ele por causa da relação de vocês?

Dessa vez, ela espera uma resposta, mas sinceramente não sei o que dizer. Isso parece colocar a carroça na frente dos bois — droga, na frente de um rebanho inteiro. Minha mãe continua:

— Como se sentiria se Jimin fosse abandonado pela comunidade dele ou se vocês dois realmente se apaixonassem, mas, no final, ele escolhesse ficar com a igreja, e não com você?   


Faço uma brincadeirinha para desviar do assunto:

— A gente só está trocando mensagens no celular. Ainda não estou pronto para pedi-lo em casamento.

Ela sabe o que estou fazendo e me oferece um sorriso paciente e entristecido.

— Eu sei. Mas também sei que nunca o vi tão interessado assim em alguém e, em meio a toda essa animação que surge no começo dos relacionamentos, é difícil pensar no que vem depois. E cuidar de você é o meu papel.   


Engulo em seco. É lógico que entendo o que ela quer dizer, mas a parte mais teimosa do meu cérebro insiste que a situação não é exatamente essa. Eu dou conta de enfrentar.

(...)

Embora minha mãe tenha boas intenções, meus pensamentos envolvendo Jimin são um trem desgovernado: o maquinista sumiu e o motor está basicamente em chamas. Minha atração foge de qualquer controle.

Todavia, quando estou em meu quarto, pensando no que ela disse, consigo me acalmar o suficiente para perceber que dividiu mais com a gente do que eu imaginava. Sei o quão devastada tia Heya ficou quando reuniu a coragem necessária para se assumir para a família e seus pais lhe disseram que ela não era mais bem-vinda em casa. Sei que ela viveu nas ruas por alguns meses antes de se mudar para um abrigo e que mesmo ali não foi muito bem recebida. Sei que chegou a tentar se suicidar.   


Essa foi a gota d’água para minha mãe. Ela deixou o curso que fazia na Universidade de Yongsan-gu e levou Heya para São Francisco. Lá, matriculou-se na Universidade da Califórnia e passou a trabalhar à noite na 7-Eleven para sustentar as duas. Depois, fez mestrado na Stanford. Heya terminou o mestrado na Universidade da Califórnia em Berkeley. Seus pais — meus avós, que, segundo me consta, hoje em dia vivem em Spokane, Washington — cortaram as duas filhas de suas vidas e de seu testamento, e nunca mais tentaram encontrá-las.   


Minha mãe tenta fingir que superou, que essa situação não causa mais dor, mas como poderia ser verdade? Muito embora minha família às vezes me deixe louco, eu estaria perdido sem eles. Será que a de Jimin seria mesmo capaz de expulsá-lo? De renegá-lo?

Santo Deus, essa situação está ficando mais complicada do que eu esperava. Pensei que não passaria de uma paixão rápida, uma curiosidade, mas agora estou mesmo envolvido. E sei que minha mãe não está errada ao dizer que meu interesse por Jimin é uma ideia terrível.

(...)

Vou visitar Heya e Shivani no fim de semana e — estranhamente — não tenho nenhuma vontade de enviar mensagens de texto para ele. Tenho certeza de que minha mãe contou a Heya tudo o que está acontecendo, pois minha tia tenta sondar minha “vida amorosa” algumas vezes, mas consigo desviar do assunto. Se minha mãe está intensamente envolvida no que está acontecendo, Heya está quase vibrando.   


Elas me levam para assistir a um filme artístico sobre uma mulher que cria cabras, mas acabo dormindo no meio. Recusam-se a me deixar beber vinho durante o jantar, então pergunto para que diabos serve ter duas tias hereges. Heya e eu jogamos  _ pinball _ na garagem durante umas quatro horas no domingo e, antes de ir para casa, como uns sete pratos de grão de bico com curry que Shivani preparou. Sinto uma alegria enorme por ter a família que tenho.

(...)

É incrível como um pouco de distância e perspectiva parecem limpar a cabeça.

Mas, aí, Jimin aparece para participar da aula na semana seguinte usando blusa cinza escura de manga longa com o botão aberto na altura da garganta e as mangas puxadas até metade do antebraço. Estou diante de uma paisagem de músculos e veias, pele macia e mãos graciosas. E como vou fazer para aguentar  _ isso? _   


Como se não bastasse, ele parece mais do que feliz ao se aproximar para olhar minhas primeiras páginas. Chega a rir sobre a referência ao pôster da Lisa e me pergunta com uma curiosidade ligeiramente velada se o livro é autobiográfico.

Como se já não soubesse a resposta.

Uma questão paira em seus olhos: _eu estou no livro?_ _Depende de você_ , é o que penso.

É óbvio que toda a “distância” e “perspectiva” que ganhei no fim de semana não duram muito.   


Tive uma atração por Hoseok logo que nos conhecemos — até mesmo um ou dois momentos de privacidade imaginando como seria com ele —, mas não durou e minha atenção logo se voltou ao próximo da fila. Beijar meninos é bom. Beijar meninas é bom. Mas algo me diz que beijar Jimin seria como uma chama caindo bem no meio de um matagal seco.

Exceto pelo tempo que passo no colégio e por alguns  _ Snaps _ de suas refeições, não tenho tido muito contato com Lisa recentemente. Quando certa noite ela aparece em casa no horário do jantar, minha mãe sequer tenta esconder sua animação ao vê-la e a convida para ficar com a gente. Depois, desaparecemos em meu quarto e tudo volta a ser como nos velhos tempos. Deito-me na cama, tentando organizar os  _ post-its _ do dia e transformá-los em alguma ideia coerente para meu próximo capítulo. Enquanto isso, Lisa investiga meu guarda-roupa e me atualiza sobre as fofocas do colégio: se eu soube que Baekhyun fez um boquete no Chanyeol na galeria da quadra durante o jogo de basquete dos professores na semana passada; se ouvi que alguns alunos atravessaram um buraco na parede de um dos banheiros e foram parar na área acima do vestiário feminino; se fiquei sabendo que Hoseok convidou Min Yoongi para o baile de formatura…

Essa última notícia atrai a minha atenção e eu pisco os olhos ao ver Lisa usando uma das minhas camisetas. Meus pais têm uma política rígida de deixarmos a porta aberta sempre que alguém vem visitar — menino ou menina —, mas essa política parece não se aplicar a Lisa. O que, francamente, é hilário, afinal, durante todo o tempo que passei olhando para minhas anotações, ela ficou tirando suas roupas e experimentando as minhas.

— Tinha me esquecido que as pessoas já estão falando sobre o baile de formatura.

Ela lança um olhar que claramente me chama de lerdo.

— Faltam menos de quatro meses. Eu falei disso no carro na semana passada.

Ajeito o corpo.

— Falou?

— Sim, falei. — Ela se olha no espelho, puxando a camiseta. — Parece que você não ouve nada do que eu digo ultimamente.

— Não, desculpa. Eu só... — Deixo minha pilha de  _ post-its _ de lado e olho-a no rosto. — Eu estou envolvido demais com esse trabalho e tenho andado distraído. Repita para mim o que você falou.

— Ah! — Ela exclama, deixando a irritação de lado por um momento. — Perguntei se você queria ir comigo para não precisarmos transformar esse assunto do baile em um grande drama.

Nossa! Eu sou um idiota. Ela basicamente me convidou para a formatura e eu não respondi nada. Nem pensei no assunto. É verdade que Lisa e eu já fomos juntos a alguns bailes quando nenhum de nós estava saindo com ninguém, mas isso foi antes.

_ Antes... do Jimin? _ Sou mesmo um idiota.

Ela me estuda através do espelho.

— Quero dizer, a não ser que você queira ir com outra pessoa.

Viro o rosto para Lisa não conseguir ver meus olhos.

— Não. Acho que só esqueci.

— Esqueceu do baile de formatura? Jeongguk, a gente está no último ano!

Dou de ombros, bufo.

Deixando meu armário para trás, ela se senta ao meu lado na beirada da cama. Suas pernas estão expostas; minha camiseta a cobre até mais ou menos metade de sua coxa. É em momentos assim que percebo como a vida seria muito mais fácil se eu sentisse por ela o que sinto por Jimin.

— Tem certeza de que não quer convidar ninguém? Jieun? O que acha da Chaeyoung?

Repuxo o nariz.

— As duas são mórmons.

_ Ah, que ironia! _

— Sim, mas são mórmons legais.

Puxo Lisa para perto.

— Vamos ver o que vai rolar antes de tomarmos uma decisão. Ainda não perdi a esperança de que Taehyung vai tomar jeito e convidar você para ir com ele. Como você mesma disse, é o nosso último ano. Não quer que seja um evento muito especial?

— Eu não quero... — Lisa começa a falar com desânimo, mas eu a puxo para junto de mim e começo a fazer cócegas.

Ela grita, e ri, e me xinga de todos os nomes, e é só quando Roa está batendo na minha parede e meu pai está berrando para fazermos silêncio que, enfim, deixo-a, satisfeito com o fato de o assunto do baile de formatura ter ficado para trás.

(...)

A vida aqui fica mais fácil quando as estações passam e os dias se tornam mais longos. Além de uma ou outra caminhada, ou um dia ocasional de esqui, nenhum de nós tem passado muito tempo fora de casa nos últimos meses. Isso me deixou meio louco e com tempo demais para pensar. Em meados de fevereiro, estou tão enjoado do meu quarto, e da minha casa, e do interior da escola que, quando o primeiro dia ameno chega, vejo-me disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, contanto que seja  _ lá _ fora.   


A mancha de neve na calçada se torna menor a cada dia, até não restar nada além de algumas poças isoladas no gramado.

Na manhã de sábado, meu pai deixa a caminhonete, o trailer e uma lista de afazeres com meu nome presa à porta da geladeira. Levo o barco para fora de casa, até a entrada de carros e puxo a lona que o protege. Traças caem no chão; o barco está úmido e escuro, e eu avalio quanto trabalho me aguarda. Ainda faltam meses para conseguirmos ir a algum lugar onde tenha água, mas antes o barco precisa passar por uma verdadeira reforma.   


Há poças de neve derretendo por toda a entrada da garagem. Misturadas à sujeira das ruas e ao emaranhado de folhas e galhos, formam uma cena asquerosa, mas eu sei aonde essa cena leva: sol e vida ao ar livre e churrascos que se estendem pelo fim de semana inteiro. Vamos refazer a tapeçaria dos bancos e do chão em abril, então começo a puxar o tecido antigo e também sua cola. Eu não categorizaria esse trabalho como “divertido” ou “agradável”, mas, como não tenho emprego e não existe gasolina grátis, faço o que meu pai manda.

Pego tudo o que preciso e estendo outra lona enorme no gramado para ficar mais fácil recolher tudo depois. Acabo de tirar um dos bancos quando ouço freios gritando e pneus derrapando atrás de mim.

Dou meia-volta e encontro Jimin parado em sua bicicleta, apertando os olhos para protegê-los do sol.

Não o vejo fora da aula há duas semanas e sinto uma dor estranha se espalhar por mim. Levanto-me e vou até a beirada do deque.

— Oi.

— Oi. — Retribui o cumprimento com um sorriso no rosto. — O que está fazendo aí?

— Aparentemente ganhando a vida. Acredito que vocês chamem isso de “serviço” — ironizo, usando os dedos para fazer o sinal de aspas.   


Ele dá risada, seus olhos se comprimem e meu estômago se aperta.

— Serviço é mais como... “ajudar os outros” e menos “arrumar o barco chique do meu pai”, mas tudo bem — ele rebate, também usando os dedos para marcar as aspas.

_ Caramba _ , Jimin está me provocando. Aponto para a bagunça espalhada pela lona.

— Está vendo essa monstruosidade? Não tem nada de chique nisso.

Jimin olha para o lado.

— Continue dizendo isso que vai acabar se convencendo.

Abaixo e meu rosto fica a poucos centímetros do dele.

— Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu estava dando uma aula particular aqui perto e pensei em dar uma passada.

— Então você estuda, escreve, trabalha como assistente de professor e dá aulas particulares? Eu sou mesmo muito  _ preguiçoso _ .

— Não esqueça o serviço da igreja. — Dando um passo para trás, ele olha para o lado, bochechas queimando. — Mas eu não estava neste bairro, para dizer a verdade.

Meu cérebro precisa de um instante para sair de A e chegar a B, mas, quando enfim liga os pontos — e entende que Jimin veio aqui especificamente para me ver —, quase pulo para o lado e o agarro.

Mas, é claro, não faço isso. Pelo jeito como ele agarra o guidão, percebo que não está totalmente à vontade por ter admitido o que acabou de admitir, então sinto uma pontada de esperança brotar dentro de mim. É assim que nos revelamos: com esses  _ flashes _ de desconforto, com as reações que não conseguimos esconder. De certa maneira, é por isso que é tão aterrorizante viver aqui, com a minha sexualidade em segurança apenas da porta de casa para dentro. Lá fora, eu poderia me entregar com um repuxar de lábios ao ouvir a palavra “bicha”, ao olhar demais para alguém, ao deixar um amigo me abraçar e agir da forma errada. Ou ao ficar nervoso simplesmente porque ele quis passar aqui.

Devo estar apenas projetando, provavelmente vendo coisas por causa da minha esperança, mas, mesmo assim, quero descer, cuidadosamente afastar suas mãos da bicicleta e segurá-las.

Em vez disso, arrisco uma brincadeira:

— Percebi que você não discordou quando falei que sou preguiçoso. Acho que já entendi tudo.   


A linha de seus ombros relaxa e ele solta o guidão.

— Bem, eu não queria dizer nada, mas…

— Você bem que podia parar de me zoar e vir aqui ajudar.

Jimin deita a bicicleta no gramado e tira a jaqueta, surpreendendo-me ao simplesmente pular no trailer e subir na popa do barco.  
  
— Agora você vai ver o que é serviço de verdade.

Sei que existe uma brincadeira aí sobre servir, mas não digo nada. Com a mão na cintura, Jimin olha em volta.

— O que precisa fazer?

— Eu tenho que tirar os bancos e arrancar o carpete velho. Ah, e também raspar a cola. Aposto que agora está arrependido por ser uma pessoa tão bondosa.

Entrego as luvas para ele e me permito encará-lo por três segundos. Não vejo um único vinco, um única linha fora de lugar em sua roupa. Ele também tem passado o dia ao sol. Sua pele está mais dourada.

— Não precisa me dar as luvas — diz, recusando-as.

— Acho que tenho outro par na garagem.   


Jimin as aceita e eu desço do barco, reservando um instante para respirar enquanto lentamente vou à garagem e volto ao barco. Se estivesse seguindo o conselho de minha mãe, essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para estabelecer um limite, para esclarecer que, embora ele saiba algo ao meu respeito que ninguém mais sabe, nada jamais aconteceria entre nós dois.   


_ Em breve _ ,  digo a mim mesmo .  _ Em breve, vou falar isso para ele. Provavelmente _ .   


Conseguimos tirar o outro banco da frente e, embora a temperatura não ultrapasse os 15 graus — um recorde para essa época do ano —, nós dois estamos suados quando começamos a puxar o carpete.

— Assim, não me leve a mal — ele diz —, mas por que o seu pai falou para você fazer isso em vez de... não sei... — Inclinando a cabeça como se parecesse culpado pela pergunta, ele olha para a minha casa. — Em vez de pagar alguém?   


Acompanho seu olhar e também observo a casa. Nosso bairro certamente é o melhor desta parte de Yongsan-gu. As casas têm entradas curvadas para os carros e gramados enormes no quintal. Todas têm porões refinados e muitas ostentam cômodos extras em cima da garagem. É verdade que meus pais ganham bem, mas nem de longe são esbanjadores.

— Minha mãe economiza tudo o que consegue. O raciocínio dela é o seguinte: já deixou meu pai comprar o barco, então de forma alguma vai deixá-lo contratar alguém para cuidar do barco.

— Bem parecida com a minha mãe. — Jimin segura uma parte excepcionalmente dura do carpete e puxa. Um barulho de tecido rasgando se espalha, deixando-nos satisfeitos. — Só para ilustrar a ideia dela de economizar tudo o que pode, seu  _ slogan _ é: use até gastar, depois reforme ou fique sem.

— Por favor, não diga isso à minha mãe ou ela vai acabar estampando em uma camiseta. Ou em um adesivo para carro.  
  
Com o carpete, enfim, arrancado, Jimin se levanta e joga o tecido para o lado, onde cai com uma pancada e uma nuvem de poeira. Então, usa o antebraço para secar a testa.  


Ter de desviar o olhar para não ficar admirando seu torso é quase um crime. Olhando em volta, ele analisa os danos.

— Enfim, velho ou não, é um barco bem legal.

— É, sim. — Forço-me a ficar em pé e desço da embarcação. Meu pai e minha mãe estão fora e convidá-lo para entrar parece tentadoramente criminoso. — Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Por favor.

Jimin me acompanha pela garagem e entramos em casa. Na cozinha, abro a geladeira e desfruto do ar gelado em meu rosto. Ali, avalio o que temos para comer. Meu pai está no hospital e minha mãe foi às compras com Roa.   


Sinto-me grato, mas também agudamente consciente de que estamos sozinhos.

— Tem limonada, Coca-Cola, Coca Zero, Gatorade, água de coco…

— Água de coco?

— Minha mãe gosta de beber depois de malhar. Para mim, tem gosto de filtro solar diluído em água.

Jimin vem atrás de mim para olhar dentro da geladeira; sinto o ar se prender em meus pulmões.

— É surpreendente eles não estamparem essa definição na caixinha.

Quando ele ri, posso sentir o movimento de seu peito.

_ Eu estou passando mal _ . Ele raspa a garganta.

— Pode ser Gatorade.

Puxo duas garrafas e entrego-lhe uma. Pressiono a outra em meu rosto quando ele está de costas para mim.

— Seu pai é médico? — pergunta, absorvendo todos detalhes da casa.

Vejo-o abrir a garrafa e a levar aos lábios para tomar um longo gole. Meu coração bate sincronizado com cada vez que ele engole.

...  _ um _

...  _ dois _

...  _ três _

...  _ e tenho certeza de que só volto a respirar quando ele volta a respirar _ .

— Sim, no hospital Yongsan-gu Do. — Viro-me outra vez para a geladeira, na esperança de que minha voz não falhe. — Aceita algo para comer?

Jimin vem para perto de mim.

— Obrigado. Posso lavar as mãos antes?  
  
— Sim, boa ideia!

Ficamos lado a lado diante da pia, ensaboamos as mãos e as enxaguamos. Nossos cotovelos se tocam e, quando estendo o braço à sua frente para pegar a toalha, nossos quadris se tocam. É só um lado do quadril, mas, em uma fração de segundos, minha mente vai do quadril para os ossos na região e tudo o que há ali no meio. Minha perversão não é nada além de inútil.

Ao me dar conta de que não posso ficar ali, diante da pia, pensando em seu quadril, entrego-lhe a toalha e volto para a frente da geladeira.

— O que acha de sanduíches?

— Ótimo, obrigado.

Puxo um pouco de frios e queijo e o que mais consigo encontrar e pego pratos e algumas facas no lava-louças. Jimin sentou-se em um dos banquinhos. Deslizo o pão pelo balcão, para perto dele.

— Então, como está indo o trabalho?

Ele abre o saco plástico e coloca algumas fatias nos pratos.

— Trabalho?

Jimin ri, inclinando-se para a frente para me olhar nos olhos.

— Sabe o livro? Aquele que você está criando para a disciplina na escola?

— O livro, claro. — Os frios são novos, então preciso prestar um pouco de atenção para abrir os embrulhos, o que significa que tenho pelo menos dez segundos para pensar. Ainda não são suficientes. — Está ótimo.

Surpreso, ele arqueia uma sobrancelha.

— Ótimo?

_ Tudo o que venho escrevendo ultimamente é sobre você, mas não tem problema nenhum nisso. As coisas não precisam ficar constrangedoras entre nós _ .

— É. — Respondo, dando de ombros, sem conseguir articular melhor por causa do peso de sua atenção. — O texto parece bem consistente.   


Jimin puxa uma folha de alface e a ajeita perfeitamente no centro do pão.

— Vou poder ler mais?

— Sim, claro — minto.

— Agora?

Minha resposta sai um pouco ríspida:

— Não ainda. Não.

— O que acha de passar em casa depois da aula na próxima semana? Aí, podemos trabalhar juntos.

Um monte de saliva parece se solidificar na minha garganta. Com esforço, engulo.

— Sério?

— Claro. O que acha de sexta-feira?  
  
Então tenho quase uma semana para editar o texto.

— Combinado.

— Leve os primeiros capítulos — pede com os olhos brilhando.

Tenho mais do que cinco dias para trabalhar no meu livro. No mínimo, preciso trocar os nomes. Talvez, transformar algo que mais parece um diário em algo que mais pareça um romance.

_ Deus, dai-me forças _ _. _

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, comendo, passando o saco de chips de um para o outro e finalmente abrimos duas latas de Coca-Cola com bastante cafeína — bastante escandaloso!   


Então, Jimin se levanta e vai olhar a fotografia na porta da geladeira.

— Essa foto é bem legal — elogia, inclinando o corpo para estudá-la mais de perto. — Onde foi isso? Essa construção é  _ insana _ .

É uma imagem do verão depois do décimo ano do colégio. Estou diante de uma igreja enorme, de arquitetura elaborada.

— É a Sagrada Família em Barcelona.

Jimin pisca duramente para mim, então arregala os olhos.

— Você já foi para Barcelona?

— Meu pai participou de um congresso famoso e levou a gente. Foi bem legal. — Aproximando-me dele, estendo a mão sobre seu ombro e toco parte da foto. — A igreja é diferente dependendo do lado em que você está. Aqui é o lado da paixão e é mais simples do que os outros. E essas torres... — aponto para as esferas de pedra que parecem se esticar até as nuvens. — Você pode pegar um elevador e subir.

— A expressão no seu rosto... — comenta, rindo. — Parece que você sabe de algo que quem tirou a foto não sabe.

Olho para ele tão de perto que posso ver as sardas em seu nariz e acima das maçãs do rosto, e também o movimento dos cílios quando seus olhos piscam. O que quero dizer a ele é que eu tinha ficado com um menino naquela viagem, o segundo cara que beijei na vida. Seu nome era Dax e ele também estava lá com seus pais. Escapamos durante um jantar de vários médicos e suas famílias e nos beijamos até nossos lábios ficarem dormentes.

Então, sim, acho que eu sabia de algo que a pessoa tirando a foto não sabia.

De todo modo, contei aos meus pais sobre Dax alguns meses depois.

Quero dizer a Jimin que ele está certo, no mínimo para ver qual será sua reação diante da minha explicação. Mas, em vez disso, apenas falo:

— Eu tenho um problema com altura. E quase perdi a cabeça quando meus pais disseram que tínhamos ingressos para subir.

Jimin ergue o queixo e olha para mim.  
  
— E você subiu?

— Sim, eu subi. Acho que segurei a mão da minha mãe o tempo todo, mas consegui. Talvez, por isso eu pareça meio orgulhoso.   


Jimin se afasta e volta a se sentar diante do balcão.

— Uma vez a gente viajou ao Condado de Juabe e dirigiu 70 quilômetros para ir a Nephi — conta. — Acho que podemos dizer que você venceu.

Só consigo tossir uma risada.

— Nephi parece ser bem legal.

— A gente visitou o templo de Payson e assistiu a uma reconstituição do carrinho de mão pela Trilha Mórmon. Então... sim, foi legal.   


Agora nós dois damos risada. Com compaixão, apoio a mão em seu ombro.

— Está bem, talvez você vença a próxima.

— Não acho que vá acontecer — diz, sorrindo para mim por sobre a lata de Coca-Cola.   


Seu sorriso injeta endorfinas em minhas veias.

— Talvez, quando o barco estiver pronto, possamos dar uma volta com ele.

Ele apoia a lata ao lado de seu prato.

— Você já fez isso antes?

— Bem, eu nunca levei o trailer sozinho, mas tenho certeza de que consigo. Você pode ir com a gente a Seodaemun-gu, em julho.

O rosto de Jimin parece desanimado por uma fração de segundo, antes de ele voltar a exibir aquela sua persona padrão tão perfeita.

— Parece uma ideia legal.

— Pode ser que tenhamos sorte e o tempo esquente mais cedo — arrisco —, um verão antecipado.

Eu me pergunto se ele percebe que meu coração está espancando as minhas costelas.

— Espero que sim.

**Author's Note:**

> ADAPTADORA AQUI.
> 
> Olá, eu sou a euphoriair essa adaptação é de minha autoria. Esse arquivo você só irá encontrar via Documentos Google, PDF e organizada na pasta do Google Drive como também unicamente postada aqui no AO3. 
> 
> OS CREDITOS SÃO DAS AUTORAS ORIGINAIS: CHRISTINA e LAUREN e OS ADICIONAIS VÃO PARA MIM. 
> 
> Algumas coisas não bateram com o livro original, mas é porque eu estudei pra deixá-lo o mais asiático possível. A origem de Tanner > Jeongguk < permanecerá a mesma, com alguns detalhes Sul-Coreano vindo de sua mãe para se encaixar com a narrativa. À medida que for lendo irá compreender o trabalho que deu pra caçar isso, nome de Templo Mórmons e tudo mais.


End file.
